The Point of it all
by ChoirFreak8718
Summary: orignally called Edge of desireMy twist on Rose and Emmett's relationship. Rosalie is the adopted BLACK little sister of Jasper Hale. The rest of the clan are like her family. Everybody seems to think they belong together. They think otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

EDGE OF DESIRE

Rose POV

Whoever decided to name me Rosalie should really be shot. I mean yeah, it was a pretty name, don't get me wrong, but was there any other black woman with the name Rosalie? I guess I couldn't be too upset. Having an uncommon name should mean I'm one-of-a-kind. I was adopted, but my new parents decided to keep my first name and add a middle one. That name was Rosalie Lillian Hale. I was six when I was adopted by Peter and Charlotte Hale. At the time, they had already had a son, Jasper, who was eight. At first it was a little hard for me to adjust because I was a little black girl, living with a white family, who came from an all-black foster home. But once I saw that they truly loved me, I knew I was in good hands. It was as if I had truly belonged with the Hales. My big brother Jasper, who I liked to call "Jazz," was my rock, my very best friend. He was always there for me.

As I grew older with Jazz, in Chicago, I became close with two other girls: Alice and Bella. They really were my partners in crime. They were the first girls to speak to me when I first moved in with my new family, mainly because they were sisters of my new brother's best friends: Edward and Emmett. Alice was Edward's little sister and Bella was Emmett's baby sister. Both Edward and Emmett were like my brothers and Alice and Bella were like my sisters. We were inseparable.

I still remembered the day Edward caught Jazz and Alice making out in the back yard at my thirteenth birthday party. Can't say I was surprised, because I always knew Jazz had liked her but never acted on it. Alice, on the other hand, had always said she and Jasper were going to be together. Bella and I just went along with whatever she said. We thought it was cute. Edward—not so much. He was livid. He never thought his best friend would make a move on his baby sister, but after he had cooled off, he later found out that it was Alice who had made the first move, telling him that Jasper was the one she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

We all could tell Alice was speaking the truth. She always knew things and was sure of it. We always joked around with her, calling her a psychic.

Edward wasn't mad for too long. He had received a taste of his own medicine a couple of summers later when Bella and Emmett had to go to Arizona to visit there mom and step dad. It was the summer before I started my sophomore year in high school and Jazz's senior year. Yeah, we missed them, but it was Edward who couldn't go one day without talking to Bella. We all just laughed about it until the day they came back, and he saw her standing at the baggage claim. He just ran up to her, simply grabbed her, and kissed her. Emmett was way too shocked to even say anything.

Ever since they became a couple, Bella and Alice—mainly Alice—was trying to get me and Emmett together. Truthfully, I thought he was too immature for my taste. I won't lie though, Emmett was one fine-ass white boy…just not my type. Besides, he didn't go for girls like me…he always dated the blonde hair, blue eyed type.

"Oh, come on Lee Lee, I know you and Em have something for each other, so why are your crazy asses beating around the bush?" Alice asked while she walked with Bella and I during our annual shopping trip on the last weekend before school started.

I smacked my lips, "Oh please, Ally , just because we flirt a little doesn't mean we're meant to be like you and your precious Jazz."

"Whatever, _Rosalie_…I know love when I see it."

I shot her the look of death. I hated when they called me Rosalie. I preferred Lee or Lee Lee.

Alice shook her head. "Okay, see? There's an example, we always get the look of death if we call you Rosalie but whenever Emmett calls you Rose or Rosie, all he gets is a punk-ass punch or something."

"Well, that's only because I know he only does it to annoy me on purpose. I don't know why you keep pressing the issue." I heard Bella laugh. We both looked at her.

"And what are you laughing at Bellie?" I asked, causing Bella to look up from her phone.

"Oh, nothing…just a text from Edward." I rolled my eyes. The two of them were almost as sickening as Alice and Jazz. But I was happy for all of them. Edward was like a brother to me so I wouldn't want him to be with anybody else. The three of us rounded out each other. Bella was the quiet, soft spoken one, Alice had enough energy for all three of us, and I took no bullshit from anyone. But, we all had each other's backs no matter what.

Now that the guys were off to college, it was kind of weird not having them there, even though they studied at Columbia, which wasn't far from home. They were about to start their second year there while we were starting our last year of high school. I couldn't wait to be done. We all decided we were going to join the guys at Columbia next fall, even though we were going to be studying totally different things.

"Bells, ask Edward what the plan is for tonight," Alice asked as we left out of Wet Seal.

"Oh, Edward said there's a party at Em's frat house tonight."

I smiled. "Ooh, this should be fun…finally I get to meet some nice college guys."

Alice scoffed. "Yeah, like Emmett will let that happen."

"Whatever. He is not the boss of me. Okay? For real. Lets go so I can find me a cute outfit for tonight."

After we all found outfits for the party, we went back to my house to get ready. The guys were already there, but they had one more person with them. A guy I had never seen before.

"Rosie! How's it goin'?" I heard Emmett's big mouth yell before I could get a good look at the guy. I didn't even look at him, I just simply stuck up my middle finger. Everybody in the living room just laughed, including the new guy. I sat next to Jasper who had Alice sitting in his lap. I got a good look at the new guy that was sitting next to Emmett. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had a nice milk chocolate complexion. His hair was cut into a nice fade with deep waves all around.

Once I got him to look at me, I smiled and held out my hand and said, "I guess I have rude brothers…I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Lee."

He laughed, took my hand and said, "I'm Royce. Emmett's frat bro…man he said Jazz had a cute sister, but I wasn't expecting you."

Emmett whipped his head around and looked at him and said,

"What's that suppose to mean? I told you she wasn't white."

"Yeah, I know that…but I wasn't expecting her to be gorgeous." I couldn't help but smile. At this point, I'd probably be as red as Bella whenever Edward told her sweet things.

"So, you coming to the party tonight, right?" he asked.

"Of course…wouldn't miss it." Royce smiled and nodded. Alice then stood up and said, "Okay, well, we need to start getting ready now." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up as Bella followed behind us. When we got to my room, Alice let out a squeal that almost made my ear bleed.

"Oh my God that was crazy." I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes.

"I know…he was so cute!" Alice sat on one side of me and Bella sat on the other side.

Bella laughed and said, "Did you see Em's face with he said Lee was gorgeous?"

My eyes flew open and I sat up. "What are you talking about Bells?"

"I think what Bella is saying, is that Emmett didn't seem so happy when Royce called you gorgeous," Alice said as she got up and started going through our bags.

Bella laughed and said, "Yeah, he tried to play it off, but I saw him shoot a quick look of death."

I deeply exhaled and stood up off the bed. "Whatever I'm not even worried about him...he shouldn't be worried about me…Isn't he still dating Lauren?"

Bella then rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ugh, yes…he's still messing with that hag…I swear if she says one more thing about me being pale, I will cut her."

Both Alice and I looked at her with our mouths to the floor. Bella being the soft spoken girl she was, she very rarely vocalized her anger, but apparently Emmett's girlfriend, _or whatever_, tended to get under her skin…all of ours, really. But I could really care less about the bitch. Lauren was the typical blonde bombshell heifer. When he first started bringing her around, she was too closed minded to understand how I could be Jasper's sister. She always irritated me, but now I just simply tuned her out whenever she was around.

Alice's voice knocked me out of my thoughts as she said, "From what Jazz was telling me, she may not be around too much longer…all they do is argue."

I looked at Alice and said, "Well, good…nobody likes her anyway…okay…enough about Em and his evil whore. I need to go shower."

Both Bella and Alice laughed as I went into my bathroom.

It took us about two hours to get ready. What? It actually takes time to look as good as we do.

Jasper and the other had gone back to their dorms, got dressed, and came back to get us by the time were just about ready. I decided to wear the shirt I bought today; it was a bright red halter which I wore with my hip hugging jeans, and my fire red baby doll pumps. Red was my color, so what?

Alice had put on a cute purple halter with black mini skirt that showed off her amazing legs perfectly, and then topped it off with killer purple pumps. Jazz was going to shit bricks when he saw her.

Now Bella…Lord knows I love that girl to death, but if it were up to her, she would have been going to this party in an AC/DC tee and some ratty ass jeans. Thankfully, we bought her this bomb-ass outfit from Vanity. She had on a teal top with the top of the back tied up which showed off her amazing rack. It also made her beautiful brown hair and brown eyes pop. She was also wearing tight, black skinny jeans. The only thing we couldn't get her to agree with was wearing heels…which was probably a good thing anyway because she was the most uncoordinated person I knew. So, we found her some cute flats that matched perfectly with her shirt.

When we were putting the finishing touches on our hair and make up, we heard the guys at the bottom of the stairs calling for us. I went to open my door when I saw Emmett standing at the door lookin' as fine as hell. I always thought he looked best in newsboys caps.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Emmett said with a look of irritation. I rolled my eyes and turned around and walked over to my dresser to put on my earrings.

"We are just about done…don't get your panties in bunch."

"Yeah, whatever….uh…where's the rest of your shirt?"

I looked at him "What are you talking about Emmett?"

"I'm talking about this piece of fabric you have on…what's all this in the back?"

I swear he could just as bad as daddy and Jazz sometimes. "Oh my god, Emmett, stop it…there is nothing wrong with this shirt."

"Hmmm…we'll see…JAZZ! COME LOOK AT LEE'S SHIRT!"

"Stop being over dramatic, Emmett." By then, Jazz and Edward were both in front of my door. Emmett looked at Jasper and pointed at me.

"Look at the back of her shirt…I don't think she should be goin' to this party dressed like that. Turn around, Rosie, and let him see the rest of your shirt."

I deeply sighed and turned around. I looked at Bella and Alice who were trying to keep from laughing. I rolled my eyes at them and mouthed "fuck y'all."

Jazz said, "I don't think it's that bad…compared to the shit Lauren wears, this is covered up."

Everybody except Emmett busted out laughing.

"Man, what-the-hell-ever…I'm just trying to look out for you. I know how the guys in the house are…I just don't want to have to fuck anybody up."

I turned around to look at Emmett. "You of all people know I can take care of myself. You have Lauren to worry about tonight."

Then Alice said, "I think it's safe to say that Lee's gonna have an extra person keeping an eye out for her anyway…Royce'll be there, right?"

I heard Emmett mumble "yeah" as he proceeded to walk out of my room. I went to grab my purse off my bed as Bella and Alice got up and walked over to Jazz and Edward.

I heard Edward say to Bella, "This color looks so good on you babe." I saw him standing behind her and place a soft kiss on her exposed back. They were just too cute for words. I heard Alice let out a squeal as Jazz pulled her into his arms. If I knew these two well…I knew one thing was gonna to happen and it was not going to be in my room.

"Okay you two, nasties need to get the hell out of my room and we need to get goin'." Most people would ask me if I felt like I was out of the loop because everybody was all coupled up…I would be lying if I said I didn't because sometimes I really did. But I guess I was just too picky when it came to guys. I had only had a couple of real boyfriends. They just weren't on my maturity level so I had to let them go. I thought I really found someone at the beginning of the summer, but I guess he was too good to be true. His name was Tyler Crowley. I thought he was a good one, but I soon found out he was playing me for some skank named Jessica. Since then, I had been okay with not having a boyfriend…but something tells me it was gonna change.

Emmett POV

When I took one look at Rosalie and what she was wearing, there was no doubt in my mind that she looked sexy as hell. I always loved it when she wore red. It went so well with her milk-chocolate skin. I didn't know what really came over me, but I quickly felt overprotective of her because I knew how the guys at the frat house could get whenever they saw a fine-ass girl…and Rosie is one fine woman.

When she met Royce earlier, I had quickly regretted bringing him over. He wasn't as bad as my other frat brothers, but I knew how he could get. I just thought Lee would be too good for him. I wouldn't say Royce was a player…I just didn't want to see her get hurt by someone like him. When I walked out of her room, my phone started to ring. I knew it could be only one person…the one person I didn't feel like dealing with tonight…but I had no choice. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. "Yes Lauren?"

I heard her sigh loudly. "Ugh, where are you?"

"The same place I told you in a text five minutes ago…we're at Jazz's…picking the girls up."

"I don't understand why you're bringing a bunch of high school girls to a college party." This bitch was really starting to get under my skin. I had been seeing Lauren for about eight months and I was about ready to cut her lose. All she did was complain. It was mostly about not spending enough time with her. This really wasn't my fault because I had been recently helping my old high school football coach with football camp. When I was done I was too tired to hear her whiny mouth.

"Lauren…just shut the hell up really. We're about to leave now. Or you could just ride with your friends if you're in that much of a hurry to get there."

She smacked her lips. "Just call me when you're on your way." She hung up. If it were up to me, I wouldn't let her go, but I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it. I deeply sighed and saw Rosalie walking out of her room. She really did look good. She was so confident about herself.

"You alright Em?" she asked as she walked up to me.

"Yeah. I gotta go pick-up Lauren…you wanna ride with me or you gonna ride with Jazz or Edward?"

She smiled. "I wanna ride in the Jeep!"

I laughed…I don't know why that girl was so in love with my jeep; she was really in love with cars, period, but she always wanted to ride in my jeep.

"Then lets go." We all headed out. Edward and Bella got in his Volvo, Jazz and Alice got in his Lexus. When we were in the Jeep and I got her started, Rosalie's hands went straight to my radio.

"Rosie…do we have to go through this everytime? Don't be touchin' my radio."

"Whatever Emmett…I do what I want, now drive."

As I drove, making my way to Lauren's, Rose sang along with the radio…she had an amazing voice. I guess I got lost in listening to her I didn't even hear her calling me.

"Emmett? Emmett!"

"What?"

"Did you even hear what I said?"

"What did you say?"

"I said what kind of guy is Royce?"

Without even thinking I asked, "Why?"

"Because I wanna know, you dimwit!?"

"Damn, you don't have to yell….uh….Roy…he's a good guy I guess…"

"Is he seeing anybody?"

Royce doesn't really "see" anybody. I wasn't really sure if I wanted Rose to get caught up with him. "Not that I know of. Lee Lee, I don't think he's really your type."

She sucked in her breath. "What makes you think that? And how do you know what my type is?"

"Now, don't get all defensive on me, I wouldn't say Roy is a player, but I don't think I've seen him with a steady girl….I just don't want you getting your hopes up."

We pulled up to Lauren's apartment complex. Before Rosie could say anything else, my phone started to ring. I loudly groaned as I flipped open my phone. "Lauren, I'm outside, damn." I heard Rosalie laugh and open the door.

I looked at her and said, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting in the back…I don't feel like hearing her mouth. I might end up punchin' the bitch." I laughed as she got out and hopped in the back.

I was looking down at my phone texting when I heard Rosalie say, "Oh my god…Jazz was certainly right about my shirt being covered up compared to her."

When I looked up, I saw Lauren walking toward my car in something that shouldn't even be called a dress. I shook my head and buried my face in my hands. When she got in the car, she leaned over and kissed me on my cheek. I just looked at her with utter disbelief.

She looked at me dumbfounded. "What?"

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

She let out this ridiculous laugh. "It's a dress silly."

I heard Lee giggle from the back and mumble, "Ah ha….dress my ass."

Lauren whipped her head towards the backseat. "Oh….I didn't know you were riding with us."

Rosalie just smiled and said, "Yep…where did you get that…'ensemble'?"

"My roommate Vicki made it…isn't it cute?" I turned to look at Rose and tried to get her to shut up but then her phone began to ring.

We mostly drove in silence…listened to the radio. Rose sang to the radio. When we got to the frat house, I saw that Jazz and Edward had already arrived. They were standing by the door when the three of us got out the jeep. Before I could try to help Rose out, Lauren had grabbed my arm and basically pulled me towards the door. I really could have slapped her for doing that. I looked back at Rose with the most apologetic look and mouthed "I'm sorry." She just smiled and waved her hand at me as she got out the car.

I saw her walk past us with her head held high. Gotta love Rosalie. She walked up to Bells and Ally and linked arms while they walked in together…Only Royce had met the girls, so I knew once the rest of them saw the girls they would probably act like children in a candy store. So, I looked over at Jazz and Edward and said, "You better stay close to them…I know how those fuckers can get."

They both laughed as they grabbed their significant others by their hands. I tried to call Rose over, but knowing her stubborn ass, she wouldn't listen. I saw Royce walk up to her.

Rosalie POV[LK5]

As soon as I walked in the door of the frat house, I started to hear whispers and whistles. This was going to be an interesting night. As I walked further through the house, I kept hearing voices say, "Damn who is that?"

I felt someone grab my hand. At first I was about start going off but I heard a familiar voice say, "Well, Miss Lee, you're lookin' pretty good tonight." I turned to see Royce standing next to me. I didn't want to him to see how excited I was to see him.

I slightly smiled and said, "Well thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Who was I kidding…he looked like a walking wet dream. He had on this long sleeved grey shirt that showed off his toned arms perfectly and the fitted cap he had on just made him scream sex.

"Well thank you…can I get you anything? Something to drink?"

"No, I'm good for now."

He flashed his smile that just about made me weak in my knees. "Okay, well, why don't I take you around and introduce you to the rest of the frat. I'm hopin' I can get to know you better, too."

He took me around and introduced me to some of his frat brothers. It was still funny to see the look on people's faces when they found out I was Jasper's sister. When I wasn't meeting the rest of the fraternity, we were both trying to find out more about the other. I found out we both had a big love for classic cars. We talked about everything.

"So Lee, why don't you like to be called Rosalie? Rosalie's such a pretty name." Royce said as he grabbed me a drink.

"I just never liked my name because it was the name my birth mother gave me. I never knew her, but when Jasper's parents adopted me, they wanted to keep my first name. As I got older, I always thought it was weird for a black girl to have a name like Rosalie. I hated being called Rose or Rosie…but it seems as if Emmett can't let it go. He's lucky I love him." Both Royce and I laughed.

"Well, I will keep in mind not to call you Rose or Rosie. So, tell me, how come a young gorgeous knock-out of a woman like you shows up to this party alone?"

"Well, technically I haven't been alone since I got here."

He laughed. "I suppose you're right. I'd love to take you out sometime."

I smiled as he pulled me closer to him and started to move to the music. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh, yeah?"

He nodded and just continued to move to the music. We danced the whole night. We caught up with Edward, Bella, Jazz and Alice. Every once in a while Em would come around. Lauren was off with the rest of her clan of blonde heifers. Royce and Emmett's frat brothers weren't so bad. There was a couple who were totally douche bags. The only two I didn't like were Mike and James. Those fools were just really ignorant. At one point during the night, Alice felt that there was a much needed girls moment with just the three of us. So, we went off and danced just the three of us.

"So, Lee Lee, you and Royce have been attached to the hip all night basically….what's he about?" Alice asked. I knew she had been itchin' to get me alone to ask me about Royce.

"Hmmm, well, he's twenty one, this is his second year at Columbia. He's actually a legacy here at Alpha Omega. His father and grandfather were both members of this fraternity. He's a business major…Oh, and he drives a 1965 Impala…he just finished rebuilding it with his dad. He said he would let me get a look at it sometime." Bella and Alice looked at each other and laughed.

"I don't think I've seen you so excited. You seem to really like Royce," Bella said.

"He's a really nice guy."

I felt some one come up behind me and say, "Rosie come dance with me."

I knew it was only one person. I turned to see Emmett smiling, flashing his oh-so-cute dimples. Before I could say anything, he took my hands and pulled me away from Alice and Bella. I laughed as we moved to an empty spot to dance.

"I feel like I haven't seen you all night," Emmett said as he pulled me closer to him.

"Well, whose fault is that? I've been around everybody else and you were off being dragged by Lauren."

"Well, it seems like you and Royce have been hangin' on to each other all night…so…who's to blame there? He's been nice to you?"

"A perfect gentleman. He said he wants to take me out."

"Yeah, he asked me, well he asked me, Jazz, and Edward. It was kinda funny."

I rolled my eyes. "I cant believe he asked ya'll. You guys are not the boss of me!"

Emmett started laughing. "Ya know you are too cute when you get mad, calm down. I told him it was up to you if you wanted him to take you out, but if he does anything to piss you off…it's his face." He tried to keep a straight face but he was so damn silly that he couldn't hold it for long.

It wasn't too long before I heard Lauren's annoying ass voice say, "Emmett, what the hell? I've been looking for you."

Emmett turned around to look at her. "Lauren, I've been in the same spot for the last forty five minutes, where the hell have you been?"

Oh shit, I could tell he was really annoyed at her. She tried to grab on to his arm while saying, "Well, I wanna dance."

He pulled away from her and said, "No, Lauren, I'm already dancing. I'll come find you when I'm ready." Oooh shit…damn. Knowing her…this was not going to end well.

"What the fuck Emmett? You're dancing with this little girl? Last time I checked, you came to this party with me." I could tell he was really getting pissed. He was not a happy person when he got _really_ pissed. He pulled way from me and turned around to face her completely.

"Technically, Lauren, I came with my sister, her best friends, and my best friends…_and_ you. I think it's time we had a talk." Shit…that couldn't be good.


	2. First Dates and Confessions

**Sorry I took forever and two years for this second chapter I've been trying to find a good beta. I think I've got a good one! Thanks Jean for all your help on this chapter! I really do hope my story is a keeper!!!**

**I do not own twilight...although i wish i did so i could have precious Emmett to my self  
**

**

* * *

~**Emmett Pov**~**

I have had enough of her. I started to walk towards the stairs that led up to the bedrooms. I don't live here, (a semicolon here is a stronger break) I have an apartment with Jazz and Eddy but I do have a room here for the nights I get a little TOO wasted. I stopped at the stairs and turned around to see if Lauren was behind me. I saw that she was still standing by where Rosalie and everyone else were.

"I meant now Lauren," I said loud enough for her and everybody around to hear. I heard a few people mutter, "Oh shit." She started to walk toward me and I went up the stairs. When I got to my room, there were a few people sitting on the other bed in the room.

"Hey, can I have this room for a while?" They nodded and headed out. I looked at Lauren as she walked into the room. I shut the door and took a deep breath.

"Well what the hell is your problem Emmett?"

"Lauren…I can't do this anymore."

She squinted her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Can't do what?"

Was she really this dumb?

"THIS! You and me….I can't do us anymore….all you do is complain and quite frankly I'm so fucking tired of it all….I don't want to be with you anymore."

She just stood there with her mouth open…dumbfounded. "You're breaking up with me?"

I closed my eyes and dropped my head. I couldn't say anything….I just turned around and went towards the door. As I opened it, Lauren grabbed my arm, trying to pull me back in.

"Where the fuck are you going Emmett? You can't break up with me!"

"Let me fucking go Lauren…I can do whatever the fuck I want. So I advise you to let me go…right now." I looked at her, giving her a stare that told her that I meant business. As I walked through the hallway toward the stairs, she yelled,"THAT'S OK EMMETT. I WAS GONNA LEAVE YOU FOR MIKE ANYWAY!"

I stopped in my tracks and replayed what she has just said in my head. Mike…..Mike fucking Newton….my FRAT brother Mike Newton. Every instinct in my body wanted to grab her by her hair and throw her down the stairs and then go and kick the living shit out of Mike but my father taught me better than that. I just shook my head and kept walking….she was not worth it. When I got to the stairs, I saw Rose, Royce, and the rest of the clan at the bottom of the stairs. I know everybody around just heard what Lauren just said. I didn't care. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I looked at them and said, "I think I'm gonna go back to the apartment guys." Both Jazz and Edward nodded. I looked at the girls, who all had the look of death in their eyes. It was then Rose who spoke up, "I'm gonna kill that bitch." And she started to go for the stairs.

I grabbed her by her waist and said, "No you're not. You're goin to finish having a good time…She is not worth laying a finger on. She'll get what she deserves… maybe she'll catch something from Mike or something." We all laughed. It felt good to laugh about the situation. I was finally free of that woman.

Edward patted me on the back and said, "Alright Em…we probably won't be here too much longer anyway. Bella's gotta work tomorrow." I nodded and then headed for the door. When I got home I went straight to bed. All I wanted to do was sleep. As I started to drift off, I heard my phone's text message ringer go off. It was text message from Rosie saying,

"_It is taking every particle of my body not to fuck Lauren up for you….you're lucky I love you so much. See you tomorrow, Lee__.__" _

I couldn't help but smile. I texted her back, _"Rosie…I wouldn't want you waste your energy on her Thanks tho….I love you too."_

She was what I liked to call my ride or die…we always had each other's backs. She always knew how to lift my spirits whenever I was pissed about something. I thought about how she and Royce were getting close. I really hoped she would be careful with him.

**~**Rosalie POV**~**

Well tonight was a very interesting night. After Em left the party, I tried so hard not to find Lauren and beat the shit out of her. Nobody messes with My Emmy and gets away with it. Besides the girls and Jasper…I was closest to Emmett. We really did look out for each other. When we were younger and people would tease me about being adopted when Jazz wasn't around, Emmett would be the one to stick up for me. This is probably why Alice is so anxious for us to be together. I will admit when I was younger I did have feelings for him but quickly willed them away because I knew he wouldn't go for someone like me. I had always seen him dating blondes, never any other type of girls. So I just figured he wouldn't consider dating outside his race. So I got past that little crush fast. He is my best friend. I don't know what I'd do with out him. Even though I know Emmett trying not to show how hurt he was last night, I know for a fact it hurt him to find out that whore was cheating on him. He can't hide it from me. But I also know he wouldn't want me to worry about it…I know he can take care of himself.

At the end of the night I ended up goin back to the guys' apartment. They had a townhouse apartment owned by the college that had 3 bedrooms. When we got in, everybody had gone off to their rooms and I went into the den they had that had a futon. I had taken off my shoes and gone into the bathroom to put up my hair and wash my make up off. When I came out of the bathroom, I went back into the den and pulled a t-shirt and pair of sleep pants out of the drawer in the dresser where I kept some clothes here for nights like this. I was about to lay down when I heard Emmett say in a sleepy husky voice, "What are you doin Rosie?" I look up at him standing in the doorway in just some basketball shorts……damn. There was no doubt that Emmett had a banging ass body. He took a lot of pride in his body. I ain't mad at him for it either.

"About to go to sleep… what does it look like?"

"Girl, if you don't get in here..." He then turned around and started back into his room. I laughed and shook my head as I got up. When I got in his room, Emmett was already in bed, laying down. He pulled back the covers for me to get in. I got in and laid on my side with my back facing him. He threw his arm over my waist and pulled me closer to him and said, "Did you have a good time Lee?"

I smiled, "Yes I did…Royce said he'd call me tomorrow so we could hang out. Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm good…more than good…I'm finally free of that crazy ass girl."

I laughed.

"I think we're all happy about that."

He smiled a little and said, "Yeah I know….goodnight Rosie."

"Good night Em." I felt him lift up, lean over and kissed me on the side of my face. For some reason, I think I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**~**Emmett POV**~**

"_Oh..Emmett……mmm…that feels so good."_ I gripped her hips tighter as she started to grind her hips faster and harder. Her skin was starting to glisten with sweat…she had never looked sexier. She leaned over and pressed her lips against mine. She slipped her tongue in between my lips, causing me to separate them.

"_Oh fuck…Rose…."_

My eyes flew open. I looked around and saw Rose still laying next to me with her back facing me and my arm draped over her waist. I just had a fuckin sex dream about Rosalie…my best friend's little sister…What the hell? I felt her move against me and then heard her mumble, "Em..you're kneeing me in my butt…move"

I looked under the covers and saw that it wasn't my knee pressing into her. I had a fuckin hard on. W.T..F?! I have NEVER had this happen when she and I slept in the same bed. We always end up in the spooning position, so why today? I slipped quietly out of bed with out disturbing her sleep and went out into the hallway to go to the bathroom. I went to open the door to the bathroom only to have it yanked from my hand, as Edward opened it from the inside.

"Whoa… What's your hurry?"

I couldn't say anything…I was still dumbstruck as to why I had a freakin wet dream this morning involving my best friend. I just nodded and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I turned on the shower…maybe a nice shower would clear my head. I let the water cascade down my head and over my face. As soon as I closed my eyes, the last vision from my dream popped into my head, Rose on top of me moaning and grinding, her perfect breasts bouncing up and down. I shot my head up and my eyes flew open, getting water in them.

"Fuck." I muttered. I looked down to see that my hard on wasn't going anywhere near down. I had no choice but to take care of it. I took myself into my hand and began to gently stroke it. I haven't had to do this for a while. When Lauren and I were together…we had a pretty healthy sexy life. Even though she pissed me off a lot, she was a hell of a fuck. Whenever we fought, the make up sex was always great. As I continued to stroke myself, I began to remember everything about my dream. It had felt so real. Why was I having these dreams in the first place? She's my best friend's baby sister. My best friend's FUCKHOT baby sister. Just as I was about reach my peak, there was a loud bang on the door. Fuck…about scared the jizz out of me. Well there goes my boner.

"I'm in the shower!" I yelled, totally pissed I got interrupted.

"Well I need to pee, dammit! You've been in there for almost 20 minutes." I heard Rosalie's voice from the other side of the door. Damn …20 minutes…where did the time go? I shut the water off, grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around my waist. When I opened the door, she was leaning up against the wall with her legs crossed. She looked me up and down before pushing herself off the wall saying,

"What were you doin in there? Taking a freakin marathon shower?" I laughed - if she only knew.

"Whatever Rosie…go pee."

She tried to punch me in my chest but I quickly blocked her fist. "Bite me asshole and go put on some clothes." Then she slammed the door in my face. After I went into my room and threw on some sweats and a wifebeater, I went off to the kitchen to find Alice at the stove scrambling some eggs while Jazz sat in the living room watching tv.

Alice looked up at me and said, "Did you want some breakfast, Em? Wait… don't answer that."

I smiled at her knowingly. She knew me too well. I sat down next to Jazz, who had turned on Sportscenter.

He looked over at me and said, "You alright man?"

"Yeah… why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…just wondering. Edward said you bolted to the bathroom this morning."

I swear…he never misses a beat. I was not about to discuss why I had to make a mad dash to the bathroom with Jasper.

"I'd rather not discuss that right now….maybe later."

Jasper just shook his head and laughed. A couple minutes later, Rosalie came in sat next to me. We sat and watched tv for a minute before Rose decided to get up and help Alice. They decided to make a full breakfast. I wasn't complaining. None of us could cook worth shit so we were grateful for the girls whenever they stayed the night. They took care of us.

"What all do you want on your plate Em?" Lee asked once they were finished with everything. I looked at her without having to say anything, making her laugh.

"I don't even know why I just asked that."

Alice laughed and said, "I know, right? I can already see you guys a married couple." Jazz and I both whipped our heads around to look at her.

"What are you talking about Ally?" Jasper asked, taking the words right out my mouth. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just calling what I see."

I saw Rosie cut her eyes at her and mutter, "Whatever, Alice." Then she handed my plate to me.

I looked up at her and smiled, "Thank you, Rosie."

She smacked her lips. "Whatever, Emmett."

She turned to walk away, but I caught her by her wrist and said, "Hey…what's wrong?"

She pulled her arm away and shook her head. If she didn't want to talk about I wasn't going to bother her more about it. After we ate breakfast, we just lounged around until Rose got a phone call from Royce. He wanted to take her out today and show her his new car he just rebuilt with his dad. I'm not gonna lie…the car is pretty fucking sweet and I knew for a fact that Rose would love it. I don't know why but I just didn't think Royce was for Rosalie. I didn't have a good feeling about this.

**~**Rosalie POV**~**

When Royce called me and said he wanted to take me out, I was a little surprised. I didn't really expect him to call me so soon. I'm excited though. Once I got off the phone with him, I almost screamed to Alice with excitement as Jazz and Emmett looked at us like we were crazy. She insisted she needed to help me find something to wear. I didn't think it was big deal, we were just gonna grab some lunch after I saw his car.

"Lee Lee, you always have to look your best no matter what." I had to go back home so I could get dressed so Jazz had Alice drive me in his car. We were hurrying up to my room when I heard my dad calling me from the kitchen. He had been gone away on a business trip for the marketing company he works for.

"Hey daddy, when did you get back?" I asked as I hugged him tight and he kissed me on my forehead.

"Just got in this morning, what's your hurry 'sweet pea'?"

I flashed my biggest grin and said, "I have a day date today."

He gave me a stern look and said, "Who is this 'day date" with?"

Oh no….I really hope he's not going to want to "interrogate" Daddy always felt like he needed to interrogate all of the guys who I date.

"Emmett's frat brother Royce. He's a really nice guy. Em even said so. They all like him."

He gave me a doubtful look. "Well as long as they approve…I guess I can hold off on the interrogation."

I laughed. I couldn't help but love my daddy and his over protectiveness. After talking to daddy, Alice and I went up to my room and raided my closet. I figured since it was just a first date and we weren't going anywhere fancy, I would wear something cute, classy and comfortable. I pulled out a simple black and grey plaid shirt dress, a pair of leggings and some black flats. Alice had left and went back over to Jazz's after I did my hair. An hour after she left, Royce called and said he was on his way. Then Emmett called. I started to hit the ignore button but I knew he'd have a fit if I didn't answer so I hit accept instead:

"Yes Emmett?"

"Are you out with Royce yet?"

"He's on his way…why?"

"I just wanted to tell you to call me if anything goes wrong ok?"

I rolled my eyes…he has never been this protective of me. I just didn't understand. I exhaled loudly. "Yes Em, I know."

He laughed a little, "Hey don't get all pissy..I just wanna look out for you ok, Lee?"

Just as I was about to tell him he had nothing to worry about the doorbell rang.

"Yeah…I know…thanks. He's here now so I have to go."

"Alright…don't forget Rosie…if he does anything wrong…call me!"

I hung up my phone and shook my head as I walked to the door. I hope this over protectiveness keep getting worse. When I opened the door, I almost passed out. He looked so good. I tried not to smile so hard.

"Hi."

"Hey yourself. You look great. Nice and comfortable." He said as I walked out the door and closed it behind me.

"Well thank you.. I hope nice and comfortable is a good thing." He laughed,

"Oh most definitely. So this is my baby." He shifted his arm towards his car. His car was _the _most beautiful piece of work I had ever seen. It was an all black 1967 Chevy Impala with black 24 inch rims, with a silver chrome grill with a silver chrome lining along the bottom.

"I think I'm in love." I said after taking in the whole masterpiece.

"I had a feeling you would say that. This is my Black Beauty right here." Black Beauty indeed. As I looked at it longer I realized something,

"Is this an SS?"

"You know it. Big block, turbo 400, 12 bolt posi. My dad and I did restored it all from scratch."

"You both did a wonderful job. I can't wait to see how _Black Beauty _runs." He smiled as he walked around the car and opened my door.

"Well your chariot awaits." I got in and waited for him to get in to start her up. When I heard the purr of the engine I felt my face stretch into a mile wide smile. He looked over at me and laughed,

"Yeah you like that, huh?"

"Hell yes I do…shit this is like music to my ears."

"I knew you were a woman of my taste. So where would you like to go for lunch?"

"I don't know. How bout' some place I've never been before."

**~**Emmett POV**~**

I don't know why, but I had this uneasy feeling in my stomach all day. I was till buggin about the dream I had earlier. I just don't understand where it came from. I stayed home mostly all day mostly because I had homework to catch up on. Even though the girls started school next week, we had actually been back in school for about a week and half now. After Alice had came back from Rosie's house, she and Jasper left for lunch and movie. When I was done, I just chilled out and watched a couple games. I didn't realize I had fell asleep until I felt someone tapping my shoulder.

"Hey Em." I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing over me. I looked up at the clock and looked back at him as I sat up.

"What's up Eddy."

"I was going to go get something to eat before I picked up Bells from work. You want to come with?"

"Yeah. Uh…just let me wash my face first." I went in my room and grabbed my cell. I had quite a few missed calls which were all surprisingly from Lauren. Damn I didn't want to think about it but I was kind of hoping one of them were from Rose. I guess it is a good thing she hasn't call. I take it that all is well with her date with Royce. Once I was ready, Edward and I headed out. We stopped at a Wendy's close by Newton's Outdoor supply store that Bella worked at. We had about 45 minutes before she was off so we ate inside. I ordered a large sized double with cheese combo, a 2 four piece nuggets and a junior bacon cheese burger. When I was done ordering, Edward stared at me with his mouth open.

"What?"

"You're seriously going to eat all that?"

"I always get this. Sometimes I get two junior bacons." He shook his head as he laughed and walked away with his food.

"I don't know how you fit all that shit in your stomach." We sat down and started to eat when Edward asked,

"So what was up with you this morning? Did you have a hangover or somethin'?" How did I know that question was gonna come up somehow? Between Edward and Jasper, I'm closer to Edward. I always felt more comfortable talking to Edward and went to him for advice.

"I just had a weird morning." He looked at me for a few seconds.

"Okay…what happened?" I knew Edward wasn't going to let this go. I sat my burger down and exhaled deeply.

"I had this dream and I don't know what to make of it."

"What did the dream have to do with?" I immediately felt nervous.

"Sex." He laughed.

"Oh ho…one of those. What? Did you have a sex dream about Lauren? That's perfectly normal given the fact that you just broke up with her."

"It wasn't about Lauren, but someone we both know very well."

"Oh….okay are you goin' to tell me who you were having sex with in the dream?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise you won't tell anybody else. Not even Jazz."

"Oooh shit this must be juicy." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't do that..you sound like a bitch." He laughed

"Fuck you. I wanna know." I sighed

"It was…Rose."

* * *

**Sorry I took forever and two years for this second chapter I've been trying to find a good beta. I think I've got a good one! Thanks Jean for all your help on this chapter! I really do hope my story is a keeper!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

I've been working trying to make this chapter good. Thanks to my WONDERFUL beta Jean aka OWNEDBYTWINS. I hope you guys like it!! I do not own twilight...but once again I DO wish i owned Emmett/Kellan especially after seeing those Calvin Klein ads!!!  


* * *

**~**Emmett POV**~ From chapter 2  
**

_"Oh….okay are you goin' to tell me who you were having sex with in the dream?"_

_"If I tell you, you have to promise you won't tell anybody else. Not even Jazz."_

_"Oooh shit, this must be juicy."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Don't do that! You sound like a bitch."_

_He laughed, "Fuck you. I wanna know."_

_I sighed, "It was…Rose."

* * *

_

**~** Emmet POV con't**~**

He looked at me with his mouth wide open.

"I'm sorry did you say you had a dream that you were having sex with Lee?"

"Do you have hair on your balls?"

Edward stared at me for a half of a second and ran his hands over his face.

"Well….shit, I don't even know what to say. Are you sure it was Rose?"

"I don't think I know too many black chicks named Rosalie. I remember saying her name out loud in my dream and hearing her say mine while she was on top of-" I trailed off when Edward put his hands over his ears.

"Okay! I don't need to know all of that shit. So, I mean, do you like Rosalie like that?"

didn't know if could answer that right away. I mean, yeah, I thought Rose was sexy as hell, but she's like my sister. At least I thought that's how I felt.

**~**Rosalie POV**~**

"So your idea of taking me somewhere I've never been before meant a house?" I asked as Royce pulled into the driveway of a nice looking house.

"Well I happen to know for a fact that you've never been here and the food here is way better than any place in Chicago."

I laughed. "Who lives here?"

He cut off the engine and looked at me. "My auntie, Nettie. She makes the best soul food in the city." He got out of the car and quickly got to my side before I could even open my door.

"You don't think this is all too sudden? Meeting your family and all?"

He helped me out of the car and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Nah, I don't think so. My 'Pop Pop' used to tell me all the time that when I thought I found a keeper, never waste any time introducing her to the family."

"A keeper, huh? You're really sure about that?"

"I wouldn't have brought you here if I wasn't." He led me up on the porch and opened the front door.

"Auntie Nettie. I'm here."

An older woman came out from the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron."Hey, Royce baby. I almost thought you weren't coming today."

He looked at me and back at his aunt. "Yeah well, my new friend Rose-I mean Lee she wanted to eat somewhere she's never been before, so I couldn't pass up on my favorite aunt's down home cookin'."

She waved her hand at him. "Oh boy, ass kissin' will NOT get you your own pan of peach cobbler!" She looked at me with a warm smile.

I smiled back and held out my hand. "I'm Rosalie but everyone calls me 'Lee'."

"Oh! Such a beautiful name. How'd you and Royce meet?"

"He's friends with my brother and one of his frat brother's is like my best friend."

"Oh, so you go to Columbia too?"

I gave her a nervous look. "Uh, no. I'm actually starting my senior year in high school tomorrow."

She looked at me with a shocked expression on her face. "Oh, my. You seem very mature. I guess that's a good thing."

Royce and I both laughed.

"Well ya'll can go and sit in the TV room. Everything will be done in just a little bit."

Royce took me by the hand and led me into the TV room. While we sat and talked, a few of his cousins came by to join in us for lunch. I met two of his closest cousins, Marcus and Nahuel. They were quite the comedians, but of course I was used to it from having Jazz, Emmett and Edward around. I can't lie; even though I grew up in a mostly white environment, it felt a lot different being around people I could relate to more.

After a while aunt Nettie let us know that food was ready. She cooked as if she were feeding an army. There was so much food. I was no stranger to soul food. My parents are originally from southern Texas, so my grandmother on my father's side, Grammy Carmen, made the best collard greens and cornbread I knew of.

As we sat around and ate, I got to know everybody so well. Once again they were all surprised to know that I was adopted by a white family, but they all had an open mind to it.

"As long as you have a good supporting family behind you, it shouldn't matter what color their skin is. Family is family, no matter what," Auntie Nettie said. She insisted I call her "Auntie Nettie" just like the rest of her nephews. She told me she had the feeling I was going to be around more so I might as well get used to it.

While we were resting after filling our bellies, I got a few text messages from Alice and Bella wondering how my date was going. I told them both that I would call them as soon as I got home to give them the play by play. By the time we headed out the door, it was getting dark and I knew I probably needed to get home to get everything ready for school tomorrow.

"I don't think I have ever eaten that much." I said as Royce pulled into the driveway of my house.

He laughed, "Oh, I doubt that. I'm glad you had a good time."

I couldn't help but smile. "Me too - your family is something else. I think your cousins can out eat my brother, Emmett and Edward all together. Although, with Nahuel and Emmett there may be a bit of competition goin'. I swear if you gave Emmett a whole cow, I think he could finish it off."

"Now that's something I'd pay to see." He said with a laugh. He turned off his car and I got out before he could even get to my side.

"You just couldn't let me be nice and help you out, huh?" he said as he took me by the hand and walked me to the door.

"You've been more than a gentleman to me all day; I think you deserve a break." We walked up the steps to my door and stopped right in front. I turned to face him as he now took both of my hands and rubbed the top of them with his thumbs.

"I had a great time with you today, Lee."

"I did, too. Thank you for today."

"I'm hoping we can do this again sometime soon."

"Oh, most definitely."

"Would it be okay if I kissed you goodnight, Lee?"

At that moment I couldn't find the words to say yes, so I nodded. He took me by my waist and pulled me closer to him. When he pressed his lips against mine, I thought my body was going to turn into mush. There was no tongue added, it was just a soft and sensual kiss. When he pulled away he whispered, "I'll call you later tonight."

I still had my eyes closed when I said, "Ok."

He laughed a little and kissed me on my cheek and said goodnight. When I got in the house and closed the door, I leaned up against it and exhaled.

"I take it things went well tonight on your date?" I heard my mom's voice cut through my replay of Royce's kiss. I looked at her with a smile I knew would probably hurt my face later.

"It was wonderful."

"Oh, really? Where did you go?"

"He took me to his aunt's house for lunch. I met his aunt and a couple of his cousins." Mom raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Wow that was quick." We walked up the stairs together and I headed towards my room.

"I know, right? I was thinking the same thing but his auntie Nettie and his cousins, Marcus and Nahuel, were really welcoming. I had a lot of fun getting to know them."

"That's great honey. I hope next time we can meet him."

"Don't worry ma, I think he'll be coming around a lot."

Once I got into my room, my phone started to sing, "I'm just a girl," and I automatically knew who it was. I told Alice I'd call her once I got settled in. I guess she couldn't wait. I flipped open my phone and before I could say hello, Alice's voice shot through my phone, "Tell me EVERYTHING that happened."

I laughed, "Well hello to you too, Ally."

"We don't have time for hellos! I wanna know how your date went!"

"Shouldn't Bells hear this too? I can't leave her out."

"Oh she's here too…Bella?"

I heard Bella mumble, "Hey Lee, I tried to get her to wait until tomorrow, but yeah…you know how she is."

I fell back on my bed laughing my ass off. "So wait. Is this a three way call?"

Alice deeply exhaled. "Yes, now tell us what happened! Where'd you go?"

I laughed and began to tell them that when I told him to take me somewhere I had never been for lunch he took me to his aunt's. I told them about his cousins and how cool they were. When I told them about how he asked if he could kiss me, I thought Alice was going to jump through the phone.

"Oh my God, that is too sweet. So when are you goin' out again?" Alice asked when she finally calmed down.

"I don't know yet. School does start tomorrow, ya know?"

We all talked a little more until Bella ended up getting a call from Edward. After I got off the phone I was still on my high from the date. Today was a great day.

**~**Emmett POV**~**

After I told Edward about my dream, I made him vow he wouldn't tell anybody. I was still getting my head around it. I guess somewhere in the back of my mind I always thought of Rosalie as more than a friend, but it was always overshadowed by the fact that she was my best friend's sister. There was no doubt in my mind that Rose was sexy as fuck. I just always assumed she would never look at me in that light. So I think I'm good with being her best friend. I waited for what seemed like forever to call Rose to see how her day was with Royce.

"Hey, Em."

"Hey, Rosie."

She smacked her lips and whined, "Emmett…don't call me that. You know I hate that."

I had to laugh, but I always called her Rosie. "Aww come on. You know I'm gonna call you that til' the day you die so suck it up, baby. How was your date with Roy?"

She sighed deeply. "It was wonderful, Emmy. He was the perfect gentleman."

"Where did he take you?"

She told me about how she told him to take her somewhere he knew she had never been before and how he took her his Aunite Nettie's. Man, his Aunite Nettie sure could cook. I've had the privilege of having lunch and dinner at her house. My favorite is her peach cobbler.

"So is it okay for me to date Royce now, Daddy?" I don't know if it was the tone of her voice but I could swear that at the sound of her saying "daddy", I felt my dick twitch a little.

I tried to laugh it off. "Well I'm sure you were going to no matter what I said. If he makes you happy, Rosie, that's all that matters."

* * *

**I am working on the next chapter as we speak!!! I dont have a schedule on when I'm going to post because I'm not really sure on my beta's schedule but i know I'll try to get it posted early next week! thanks so much for all the love! The more I get reviews, the more encouraged I get! so again THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Candace!**


	4. Wipe It Away

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I HOPE TO GET MORE!!!! I'M TRYING TO CREATE A POSTING SCHEDULE BUT RIGHT NOW MY BETA IS FIGHTING SOME CRAZY SICKNESS AND SHE'S BEEN TRYING TO GET BETTER BUT THERE ONE THING AFTER ANOTHER. BUT I WANNA GIVE AN HUGE KISS AND HUG TO MY BETA JEAN AKA OWNEDBYTWINS! YOU'RE THE GREATEST!!!! ONCE AGAIN I DONT OWN TWILIGHT, EMMETT'S HEAVENLY BODY FROM THIS CHAPTER BELONGS TO MRS. Meyer! **

**I've made a playlist of songs I think fit well with this story. This is the chapter where my playlist starts. The song for this chapter is Wipe it away by Kris Allen. It's a song that he did before he won American Idol i believe, but YOUTUBE it...its a beautiful song!  
**

* * *

_Didn't mean for the kiss to come in  
Wasn't part of the script that I was given  
Please forgive,  
Wipe it away, wipe it away~ Kris Allen_

**~**Rose POV**~**

It's been about 2 and half months since Royce and I started dating and things are going great! I almost feel like he's too good to be true. The morning after our first date, which was also my first day of school, I found a single rose and a note attached to my windshield. He had wished me good luck on my first day. After school, there was another one saying that he was just thinking about me. No guy has ever been that romantic with me. I couldn't believe it.

Since that first day, Royce has left a rose on my windshield every morning and every afternoon. I have literally been on cloud nine. I had never been so happy. It was great to be with some one who got along with my family and my best friends. I barely got to see Emmett anymore, though, because he just got a job on campus helping the athletic director. Also, I've been busy with dance practice when I haven't been spending time with Royce. I have been dancing since I was eight years old. I started off doing ballet and modern dance classes. Now there isn't any type of dance I can't do.

Next to dancing, I have a big love for cars. I like knowing how they work. I was thinking about majoring in automotive engineering next fall at Columbia. But don't let the tomboy mentality fool you. While I love being a grease monkey and getting my hands dirty, I also like showing my girly side; thanks to having Alice Cullen as my best friend.

"So Lee, what's it like dating a college guy?" my good friend, Angela asked as we started stretching before dance rehearsal. I've known Angie just as long as I've known Ally and Bells. We all went to the same school and Ang and I took the same dance classes.

"Uh, just like dating a regular guy, I guess." I said with a laugh.

"Well, I would think you would go a bunch of college parties."

"We go to some, but most of the time we just chill out, ya know, just the two of us."

She smiled. "That's sweet. So are you going to prom with Royce?"

"Yeah, of course, why?"

"I don't know, I guess before you started seeing Royce, I just figured you and Emmett were going to go together."

I had to laugh out loud at that. "What gave you that idea?"

She shrugged. "I always thought you and Em just went well together."

Great….now I feel like I'm talking to Alice. "Emmett and I haven't even come close to dating. Why does everyone just assume we should be together?"

"I know, but haven't you at least thought about it?"

"Yeah…I guess when I was younger, I maybe had a little crush on him, but he never showed interest in me like that, so I just got over it."

She gave me this look that reminded me of Alice. "Lee, I've seen the way Em looks at you whenever you're not looking, I'm sure he does."

I laughed, "Ok,_ Alice_. It doesn't really matter anyway, I'm with Royce and we're happy."

At that moment, my phone started singing "_The Sweetest Love_" by Robin Thicke. I couldn't help but smile at the sound of the ringer I had set for Royce.

"Hey babe, I'm about to start rehearsal."

"I know. I just called to tell you I won't be able to pick you up after you're done."

The smile on my face quickly disappeared.

"What? Why? You know Bella dropped me off."

My car, my baby that I got for my 18th birthday from my dad, was currently in the shop getting new rims. It was a M3 BMW convertible. I was too happy that birthday.

"I know, but I gotta drive out Burbank with my dad, he wants to look at this new car he wants to re-do and the place closes at 5 so we gotta get there ASAP."

I smacked my lips. "Well I thought we were gonna have dinner when I got out, though?"

"I'm gonna have to take a rain check, baby."

I was about to start bitchin' but my dance instructor walked in.

"Whatever Royce…I guess I'll talk to you later." I closed my phone and looked at Angie, totally feeling like I contradicted myself for saying that Royce and I were happy.

"What's wrong?"

"Royce can't pick me up…my car is in the shop and Bella dropped me off before she went to work."

"Aww I'm sorry, I'd offer to take you home but Ben dropped me off too."

"Damn…It's okay. I know who to call."

**~**Emmett POV**~**

I really _really _hate my psychology lecture. Mainly because it was three fucking hours long. Seriously, why in the blue hell does this class have to be so damn long? I thought I was on the verge of passing out when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that I had a text message from Rosalie. After I told Edward about my dream that day, I made him vow not to say ANYTHING to anybody. After that I didn't have any more _sex _dreams dealing with Rose. I did have a couple more regular dreams involving her. They always ended with us ABOUT to kiss. I would wake up just as our lips were about to touch. I couldn't get my head around those dreams. I never told anybody else about them though. I haven't seen too much of her lately. She's been spending most of her time with Royce, which I can't really be mad about. But I do miss hanging with her. I looked at her text that read,

_Hey what time do you get out of class?~*-Lee*~_

I quickly texted back, _5…whts up?_

_Royce bail'd on me :-( __ I need sum 1 to pk me up frm dance rehearsal 430-~*Lee*~_

I tried not to get upset over the fact that Royce couldn't pick her up. Something could have really come up. I knew I'd get the story from her later.

_If you don't mind waiting a few minutes…I'll be there_

_That's fine! Thx so much! Love you so much xoxo-~*Lee*~ _

I smiled to myself as I closed my phone. This is going to be the first time in weeks that Rose and I are gonna be able to hang out.

"What's got you smiling so hard?" My classmate Kate leaned over and whispered to me. I've had a few other classes with Kate before this one. I actually met her in the algebra class I took freshman year. She's a really cute girl. She was dating this guy Garrett at the time so I didn't get a chance to know her better. I turned to her and shook my head. "Oh nothing; just a text from my best friend."

"So you didn't hear a word the teacher just said?"

I gave her a blank stare. "Hell no, I didn't."

She laughed lightly. "She said we had to find a partner and pick a topic to do a debate on dealing with the adolescent and the effects the media has on them."

"Oh…"

"So do you wanna be partners?"

"Yeah sure…you're kind of the only person I talk to in here anyway."

"Aww, well, don't I feel special. Do you want to meet up after class so we can try to figure out a topic?"

"Oh, I can't do it tonight. I gotta pick up my best friend from dance practice."

"Oh ok, well, we can just hook up some other time. You've still got my number right?"

"Yep, sure do."

As soon as I got out of class, I headed straight for Rosie's dance studio. I had been there countless times, either picking her up or seeing one of her recitals. I walked up the hallway looking through every class room for her. I stopped at a room, where I heard music. I looked through the door and saw Rose dancing in front of the mirror. Whenever she danced it was like she was in her own little world. She didn't even hear it when I opened the door. I loved watching her dance. She was dancing to Gravity by Sara Bareilles, one of her favorite songs. I stood by the door, continuing to watch her. She finally noticed me when she was in the middle of the double turn. She gasped and grabbed her chest.

"Emmett you scared the shit outta me!"

I laughed, "I'm sorry. You looked like you didn't want to be interrupted. Is that a piece you're going to perform?"

She turned off the music and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know really. I was just freestyling. I do have to do a senior piece this year."

"It looks good, Rosie. You ready to go?"

She nodded as she grabbed her water bottle and duffle bag from the floor. When she walked up to me I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me lightly.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, Rosie."

She laughed, "Yeah I know. How's work goin for you?"

"It's a job. Are you going tell me what happened with Royce?"

She frowned a little as we proceeded out the door and to my jeep. "Apparently he had to drive out to Burbank with his dad. I don't even wanna think or talk about it right now. He knew that my car is in the shop this week."

I opened the car door for her and helped her in.

"So you're finally getting those rims put on, huh?"

The smile I knew and loved whenever she got to talking about cars spread across her face. I laughed and raced around to my side and got in.

"Yeah, Jazz finally got em' for me. They should be ready this weekend."

I started up the jeep and headed out of the parking lot.

"Hey, are you ready to go home? I thought we could hang out for a while."

"I'm down with that. What do you wanna do?"

"I was thinkin we could go and play some basketball."

Playing basketball was something only me and Rose did together. It was the first type of sport I taught her. Bella is always too clumsy to play any type of sport and Alice is too damn girly to even think about picking up a basketball or baseball or anything dealing with sports. That's one of the things I love most about Rosalie; she isn't afraid to show off her tomboy side.

"That sounds great! I haven't kicked your ass in a long time."

"Oh please, Rose, cheating is not kicking my ass."

She playfully pushed my head to the side and we headed off to The Y. When we got there we went to one of the gyms that aren't used as much. I had on basketball shorts under my jeans, so I started to take them off when I saw Rose go over to one of the benches, put her bag down and start taking off her pants.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said trying to keep my eyes above her waist.

"I have on shorts under here. I gotta be comfortable so I can beat that ass."

I laughed. "You're so confident about that, huh?"

I grabbed the basketball I always kept in my jeep and started to bounce it when she came over to me and quickly snatched it out my hands.

"Very confident." She started to bounce it in between her legs. She continued to bounce the ball as she began to dance around me.

I will admit... she has skills. I'm proud to say I had a hand in that. I laughed.

"You think you're doin' somethin'?"

"I don't see you doing something….you chicken?" She danced in a circle around me as I tried to snatch the ball out of her hands. She was actually pretty quick. She jerked past me, went for a lay up and made the basket.

"Oooh, you're getting slow on me, Emmy."

I don't really like the nickname she has for me, which is just as well since she doesn't like the one I have for her either. She bounced the ball over to me.

"Never that, _Rosie._"

I began bouncing the ball and put it through my legs. She tried to go for a steal but I crossed her and went for the basket. I caught the ball and looked at her.

"What was that about me being slow?"

She laughed and snatched the ball out my hands. We both have a competitive streak in us so whenever we played, it got serious. It was still all in good fun. Once we really got into the game, I stopped and took off my shirt and Rose stopped to pull her tank top over her head. Now she was only in her sports bra. I had to force myself to keep looking at her face, but I couldn't help but notice how banging Rosalie's body was.

"Why do you dance in so many layers?"

"I put the pants and tank on after I was done with rehearsal. This is what I usually dance in."

I had to shake my head. I can't see how a straight man would be able to concentrate while dancing in a room full of women who have bodies like hers, dressed like that.

"Why are you shaking your head?"

"Oh, nothing….are we gonna finish this or not."

She came up to me and snatched the ball out of my hands. "You're just mad because you're losin."

I took the ball back started to bounce it and went towards the basket. I went up for the lay when Rose tried to jump up and block me. She ended up losing her balance and my first instinct was to grab her waist, but then I lost my balance, too. Next think I knew she was falling on top of me. She rested her hands on my chest.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Look at you…tryin to get all Lisa Leslie on me."

She tried to punch me in my shoulder but her hand slipped, causing the top half of her body to fall even more over me. She rested her forehead on mine. At that moment I felt something I never felt before. I looked at her dead in her eyes. Without even thinking, I lifted my head and pressed my lips against hers.

**~**Rosalie POV**~**

Holy. Shit. Emmett just kissed me! He's still kissing me! A HUGE part of me wants to pull away but I can't bring myself to do it. It just felt right. It felt comfortable. I felt Emmet's hand that was on my waist start to rub my back as he deepened the kiss. I still can't believe this is happening. He slipped his bottom lip in between my lips, causing me to open my mouth wider. The moment I felt his tongue caress mine, I felt as if I was floating. I have never had that feeling when kissing someone. Not even when I'm kissing Royce. Oh, shit. Royce, my _boyfriend_. I quickly pulled away. We just looked at each other without saying anything when I heard my phone begin to ring - _The Sweetest Love_ again. Oh my god! What impeccable timing. I quickly got up on to my feet and practically ran to my duffle bag to grab my phone.

"Hey," I said trying not to sound like I was too out of breath.

"Hey baby, were you busy?"

I looked over at Emmett who was still sitting on the floor, with his hands covering his face.

"Uh, not really. I was just finishing up with Emmett. I mean we were playing basketball. What's up?"

"Well I was seeing if you were home, I felt really bad for not picking you up. We just got back. I was gonna come pick you up and grab some dinner." What a way to make me feel even worse.

"Oh. Well me and Em are at the Y. We were just about to leave."

"Did you want me to come and get you?" There was no way I was going to be able to face him after what just happened.

"Um… probably not Roy…I actually have some homework I need to catch up on."

"Oh…well, ok, then. Just call me when you can then."

"I will. Bye." I closed my phone and then looked at Emmett again. He was now on his feet, putting his shirt back on. His back was facing me when he asked,

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me run to the bathroom real quick." He nodded and I ran off to the bathroom, with my phone in my hand. Once I got in the bathroom, I opened my phone and pressed three.

"Hello?"

"Ally? I need you to meet me at my house in ten, I need to tell you something."

"Ok. Is everything ok?" As soon as she asked me that, it was as if all of my emotions had come to the surface. I tried not to cry but the tears wouldn't stop.

"I don't know. I'll tell you when I get home." I hung up with Alice and went to wash my face.

Once I got myself together, I met up with Emmett in the lobby. We rode in complete silence to my house. We didn't even listen to the radio. When he turned on to my street, I got a text from Alice saying that she was turning on my street too.

He pulled into my driveway and I looked over at him before I got out. "I guess I'll talk to you later?"

Emmett looked at me with a different look in his eyes. He didn't say anything, he just nodded. I really didn't know what else to say. So I just nodded and got out of the car. As he pulled out of the drive way, Alice pulled in. I saw that mom and dad weren't home so I had to fish through my bag for my keys as Alice pulled up into my driveway and got out of the car.

"Alright Lee, what happened?" Alice asked as we both walked into the house.

I let her walk in first then I closed the door and leaned up against it.

"Emmett kissed me."

* * *

** PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE REVIEWS!!!! THANK YOU- Candace!**


	5. Never Knew I Needed

**Hey sorry it took so long to get this out! I had been having so much trouble with this chapter and I had writer's block like a mother!!!! God bless the world for my wonderful Beta Jean aka ownedbytwins! even though she got to breathe the same air as rob, i still love her for taking the time in to beta for me even if she's still recovering from a rob induced hangover!!!! I really wanted this chapter to be longer but this is all i could come up with, it's just so hard for me to put all my ideas out on my head when they all just pop in there so easily! So anyway i hope you like this chapter! I working on doing a Character map for my main characters so you can get a better idea of who i have as inspiration for my story! I'm going to try to work out a posting schedule as soon as i get back into the groove of writing more! I'm going to be on spring break next week so I am going to be working hard on this next chapter! As always I do not own Twilight but wish i owned Emmett's fine ass!!!! Thanks a bunch for reading and hope you leave reviews!!!!!! Candace :)**

**Songs for this chapter**

**Never Knew I needed by Ne-Yo **

**Bedrock by Young Money ft Lloyd  
**

* * *

Never Knew I needed

_you're the best thing I never knew I needed  
so when you were here I had no idea  
you're the best thing I never knew I needed  
so now it's so clear I need you here always~Ne-yo_

**~**Emmett POV**~**

"You did what?!" Edward yelled after I gave him a play by play of what happened at the Y.

"I…I don't know what came over me, Eddy. When she fell on top of me….I just did it."

"Did she pull away?"

"Not at first she didn't. She pulled away right before her phone started ringing. I'm telling you man. When I kissed her…it was as if everything just felt right."

"You kissed who and everything felt right?" Jasper said as he walked in the door of our apartment. I never told Jazz about the dreams so he has no clue about what I've been feeling for Rose. I looked at Edward; who looked at me and said, "You're gonna have to tell him sooner or later." I exhaled, ran my hand over my face and looked at Jasper.

"I kissed…. Rose." He closed the door and dropped his backpack.

"Are you shitting me? When?"

"Today, after I picked her up from dance practice." I recited the story I had just told Edward. After I was done, Jasper just stared at me. That made me kind of nervous.

"Well…are you going to say something?"

Jasper sat back and ran his hand through his hair. "What the hell took y'all so long?"

Edward let out a snort.

"What do you mean?"

"Em, I see the way you look at her when she's not looking. I see how your face lights up at the sound of her name. I'm not stupid. Lee's the same way."

"She my best fri-"

"Don't give me that 'best friend' shit. There's more to it than that and you know it. If there wasn't, you wouldn't have kissed her. Did she kiss you back when you kissed her?"

"She didn't pull away."

"Then you know what you need to do."

I stared at him for a moment, thinking about what I needed to do but I came up blank.

"And what is that?"

"Talk to her, you asswipe! Tell her how you really feel."

I scoffed, "Dude, she's with Royce. She's happy with Royce."

"You both are fooling yourselves…I told you, I notice how Lee is when she's around you…she may be happy that she's in a new relationship but that glow she has isn't for Royce….I know my baby sis."

I really had no clue as to what I was going to do. I stood up off the couch.

"I'm gonna go for a drive…to clear my head…I need to think." Before Edward or Jazz could say anything else, I grabbed my keys and headed for the door. At first I didn't know where I was going. I just started to drive. After about 35 minutes….I found myself on a familiar path.

**~**Rosalie Pov**~**

"So, I mean….Emmett just kissed you? How?" Alice asked after I told her that Emmett had kissed me.

"We were playing basketball and…" I began to replay what happened leading up to me falling on Emmett and him kissing me.

"I'm telling you Ally, when he kissed me…..I felt something I don't even feel when I kiss Royce."

Alice looked at me like she was going to burst. I knew exactly what she wanted to say. I sighed,

"Go ahead Alice…say it. I know you want to."

She slammed her foot down on the floor and said, "I fucking told you so Lee! I told you that Emmett had feelings for you, but nooooooo. You being the stubborn brat that you are, you never listen to me. So, what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean? There's nothing I can do, really."

"What do _you_ mean? This is something that should have happened years ago."

"No this is something that SHOULDN'T have happened. I'm with Royce. Happy with Royce." Alice groaned loudly.

"But you said you felt something with Emmett that you've _never_ felt with Royce, right?"

"That doesn't change the fact that I am with Royce. I am _happy _with Royce. I can't just let all I have with Royce go over a kiss."

Alice opened her mouth but then shut it. She knew I was right. No matter how much I liked the kiss, which was a fucking lot, that doesn't mean I was going to kick Royce to the curb. I really cared about Royce. There wasn't really much else to say, so we just hung out in the living room and watched _Project Runway._ Alice left a little while after that. I was working on homework when I heard the front door opening. I saw my dad come through the door.

"Hey 'Rosebud', there's someone outside for you." I gave him a confused look and stood up from the couch. I looked out the window and saw Royce outside, standing against his car, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand. I smiled and slipped on a pair of flip flops I had at the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked off the porch.

Royce pushed himself off of his car and handed me the bouquet of my favorite flower, red tiger lilies. "I felt really bad for not being there for you. I just wanted to make sure things were good with us."

"Oh don't worry about it Royce. I wasn't mad…..for too long." I said with a smile.

He took me by my waist and pulled me into him. "So does that mean you forgive me?"

With the flowers still in my hand, I reached up on my tip toes, wrapped my arms around his neck and nodded as he leaned down to kiss me. At the very tip of my mind, I couldn't help but compare this kiss to the one I had shared with Emmett earlier. I have to admit that this kiss had NOTHING on Emmett's kiss. Shit…I'm in deep shit. When we broke away, I buried my face in the crook of his neck. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I looked up from his neck and looked down my driveway and I could swear I saw a familiar silver jeep ride by. Fuck. My. Life.

**~**Emmett POV**~**

_**One week later**_

Rosalie Hale was avoiding me. I hadn't seen or really heard from her since that day at the Y. That night after I talked to Jazz and Edward, I ended up driving down Rosie's street. I had to talk to her about it, but when I saw her outside her house hugged up with Royce, I knew I made a mistake by doing so. Maybe kissing her was just a big mistake. But I had never before kissed someone and felt what I felt did when I kissed her. It was as if everything made sense at the moment. We were pulled back into reality once her phone started ringing. Ever since that day at the Y, I had been trying to get a hold of Rosie so we could talk, but she either ignored my calls, or was very short with me when I texted her . That shit was really starting to piss me off. I had even gone so far as to ask Bells and Ally what the fuck was up with her. They would just shrug their shoulders and say they hadn't seen too much of her either. The only person who had seen her was Jasper, which was only because he had to help out his dad with something at their house. I tried not to think about her as much.

One of the best distractions I found from thoughts of Rose was Kate. All week, we had been working hard on our project for our psychology class. Things were coming along and I was having a great time getting to know her more.

"I can not believe you were apart of a Chess club in high school," I said damn near in tears of laughter as we finished up our project we had to present next week. Kate was telling me about her high school years.

"Oh why's that? Is the blonde hair?"

"No not at all…you're just…I don't know. I always figured you were the head cheerleader."

Her smile turned into a frown, "Fuck no…I hated those bitches."

Damn, she made me think of Rose when she said that. Rosie always hated the cheerleaders at our school. They all tried to recruit her but she always said she'd rather play on the football team then to be on a team with such preppy bitches. Hey, those were her words, not mine!

"Well that's cool that you were in the chess club. So what are you doing tomorrow?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know yet. I might just do some cleaning around my apartment."

"Come hang out at mine. We're having a game night. We're watching the Duke and North Carolina game. It's something all of us do."

"Who's all of us?"

"Ya know, Eddie , Jazz, my sister, Bella, Ed's sister, Alice, and Jasper's sister, Rosalie. I told you about his sister right?"

"That she's adopted?"

I nodded.

"I only make sure because I know how dense people can be when they see that Jasper's sister doesn't look like his sister. That shit pisses me off."

Kate reached across the library table and put her hand on mine. "It's ok. I'm not one of those people. What time should I be there?" She gave me a bright smile.

"Tip off starts at 4." We both got up from our seats and headed out of the library. I walked her to her car.

"So should I bring anything?" she asked as I helped her into her car.

"Nope, just that gorgeous smile." I flashed my best smile.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. That line will _not_ work on me. I'll see you tomorrow, silly."

I closed her door and tapped the top of her car as she started it. She looked at me, smiled and then waved as she drove off. When I got home, Jazz was in the living room with Alice, watching tv.

"Hey, Em. You look chipper." I heard Alice say after I greeted them at the door. I hadn't realized I was smiling.

"I do?"

Alice smiled and nodded. Jasper laughed and looked at me.

"Did you talk to Lee or somethin'?"

My smile immediately disappeared. "No. Have you seen her today?"

Alice shrugged, "Just at school…she's been quiet all week. Bella and I are supposed to go shopping for game night shirts with her after she gets out of dance class today."

So, I guess the incident last week was bothering her just as much as it was bothering me.

"Huh, well I hope you don't mind, but I invited my friend Kate over tomorrow for game night." Jazz smiled and turned his whole body towards me.

"Is that the cute blonde that's in your psych class you've been working with all week?"

I saw Alice cut her eyes at Jasper. She smacked her lips, "Hold up, I thought it was just gonna be the six of us?"

I walked over to the couch and sat next to her. "Guess not, I ran into Royce earlier and he said he would be coming with Rosie."

Alice started to open her mouth to speak but her phone started to ring Nicki Minaj's verse from _Bedrock_ by Young Money.

_He say I'm bad, He probably right _

_He pressin' me like button downs on a Friday night._

_I'm so pretty like_

_Be on my pedal bike_

_Be on my low starch _

_Be on my ecko whites_

_He say baby don't stop you the bestest_

_And I just be comin' off the top as bestest_

There was only one person I knew who would have that song for a ringer.

"Heeyyyy, Lee," Alice sang. I got up and went over to the kitchen to find something to eat. I started making a sandwich when Jasper got up from the couch and walked over to me.

"So you really haven't talked to Lee?"

I shook my head and continued making my sandwich.

"You're not trying to bring Kate over here as a scapegoat for your situation with Lee, are you?"

"No! Kate is just a really cool girl. Why would you even think that?"

"I don't know. I just don't get why Lee's acting like this. She's never been one to run from a situation."

I shrugged my shoulders and took a bite of my sandwich. "Me either. I figure…when's she's ready to talk, she'll come to me. I'm not gonna force her."

Alice spoke up and said, "Hey I'm gonna go and meet Bells and Lee at the mall. Guess I'll see y'all later." She walked over to Jasper, gave him a quick kiss and headed out the door.

Once she was gone, Jazz looked back at me and said, "So when you talk to her, what are you going to say?"

Fuck. I haven't even really thought that through.

"Ya know Jazz, I have no fuckin clue."


	6. Just friends pt 1

**OK YOU HAVE NO CLUE HOW BAD I FEEL PUTTING THIS CHAPTER OUT SO FREAKIN LATE!!!! THE PAST FEW WEEKS HAVE BEEN HECTIC FOR ME!!!! I'VE BEEN WORKING NON STOP AND GOING TO SCHOOL NON STOP...THE PAST TWO WEEKS I HAD WORK **_RIGHT_** AFTER SCHOOL STRAIGHT THROUGH THE WEEK. AND IF THAT ISNT ENOUGH MY BETA HAS BEEN SICK AND SO HAVE HER BABIES!!! SO I PATIENTLY WAITED FOR HER TO FEEL WELL ENOUGH TO DO HER BETA MAGIC!!! I HAVE DECIDED TO BREAK THIS CHAPTER INTO TWO PARTS. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS FIRST PART!!!!! THANKS A BUNCH FOR THE REVIEWS HOPE I GET MORE!!!!!! CANDACE :) P.S. I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!**!!  


* * *

**Chapter 6- Just friends pt. 1**

_I've had other options too, but all I want is you._

_Your body fits me like a glove. _

_And you shower me with words of love-Gavin Degraw_

**~**Rosalie POV**~**

I wasn't _trying_ to avoid Emmett. Ok, maybe I was a little bit. Can you blame me, though? I really don't know what to say to him. That kiss was something that shouldn't have happened! But I couldn't fucking get it out of my mind. It was all I could think about. To make matters even worse, I had dreams about it, too! Sometimes it was a constant replay of the kiss and other times it was as if my phone never rang. We got further into the kiss, but as soon as a single piece of clothing came off, I would wake up. I seriously don't know what to do. I am happy with Royce and the way things are going with him. This weekend will be the first time in a week that I'm going see or talk to Emmett. I know he's probably pissed at me for ignoring his calls, but shit - I really don't know what to say to him! Even though our game night at the guys' apartment is only supposed to be the six of us, I can't risk something happening again with Emmett, so I'm bringing Royce.

"Rosalie Hale! Why didn't you tell me that Royce was coming to our game night tomorrow?" Alice nagged as she got out of her car at the mall.

I looked over at Bella, who shrugged her shoulders and looked at Alice. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Well hello to you too, Alice. I didn't tell you because I just asked him today. How the hell did you know?"

"Emmett."

I smacked my lips. "How the FUCK did he know!?"

"He ran into Royce at school. Why haven't you talked to him yet?!"

I groaned and started to walk towards the mall entrance.

"I don't know, Ally. I don't know what to say to him."

"Well, you can't avoid him forever."

"Yeah, Lee, Emmett's pretty torn up about that," Bella said as we walked into the college sports store.

"Look, I am sorry for shutting him out like that but everything just caught me off guard. I'm trying to get my head around this whole situation. The truth is…I can't stop thinking about that damn kiss. It is all I fucking think about and I don't know what to do."

Alice came over to me and placed her hand on my back. "Sweetie, that's why you need to talk to him. Find out why he did it and where it leaves you."

I nodded and proceeded to look for the perfect shirt for tomorrow. I have always been, and will always be, a North Carolina Tar heels fan. Out of the six of us; me, Jazz and Em are big North Carolina fans. Our father got hooked on them because of Jazz and I. Emmett has always liked them too. Alice just joins in for the hell of it. Bells and Edward have always been Duke fans. We all tease them for it but it's just in good fun.

After we had purchased our shirts, we grabbed a quick bite to eat and I headed over to Royce's apartment before I went home. Since it wasn't a school night, I didn't have to be home until one. Most of the time when I'm at Royce's, we just chill out and watch tv. When I got there, he was working on a paper that was due at midnight. After an hour of watching TV by myself, he was finally done with his paper.

"I'm sorry, babe, I had to get that out the way. I put that damn paper off for too long."

I smiled as he sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me. "Oh, it's okay. I didn't mind. I just didn't wanna go home yet."

He chuckled lightly. "Oh, okay. So what do you feel like doin'?"

I rested my head on his shoulder, "I kinda just want to stay in tonight. Cuddle up and watch a movie or somethin'."

He flashed a breathtaking smile and kissed me on my forehead. "That's what I like about you, Lee, you'd rather stay in than go out all the time. What are you in the mood to watch?"

"I don't know, just pick something."

We ended up renting "Law Abiding Citizen" on Demand. It really seemed like a good movie but we didn't watch much of it. One thing led to another and we started making out. At first, it was just kissing, but then I felt his hand slip up my shirt and rub my stomach. It kind of surprised me and I guess he sensed it, because he stopped kissing me and said, "Am I going too far?" Now, I will admit, I am still a virgin. I just haven't found the right guy to give myself to like that yet, but I have been thinking about it lately.

"I'll let you know when you're going too far. Your hand was just a little cold," I said with a smile.

He smiled back and leaned in to kiss me some more.

At that moment, his hand moved further up my shirt and started to caress my breast over my bra. He pulled me closer to him and deepened the kiss. As he started to make a trail of kisses from my lips to my neck, I slipped my hand under his shirt and felt the ripples of his rock hard abs. When I felt his hand slip under my bra and caress my breast even more, I closed my eyes and saw an image of one of my dreams: Emmett on top of me kissing me the way Royce was kissing me. Just as I was about to stop him, I heard my phone start singing, "Hey mama" by the Black Eyed Peas. Ok, what is with my phone ringing every time I kiss someone?

"Shit," we both hissed. I pushed him of me a little, and reached for my purse on the floor. I snatched my phone out and flipped it open.

"Yeah, Mom?" I asked, trying not to sound too winded.

"Where are you?" I swore I sent her a text message when I got to Royce's saying where I was.

"Uh, Royce's. Didn't you get my text?"

"No, I haven't looked at my phone since I got home at 5."

"Oh, ok…Did you need something?"

"Oh, no baby, I just talked to Esme, and she was telling me about how Alice was talking about you guys' game night tomorrow at the boys' apartment and I realized I hadn't talked to you today." I looked over at Royce who was looking at the TV with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Ok, Mom, I was just about to head home anyway."

"Ok, sweetie, see you in a bit. Love you."

"Love you, too." I still had my eyes on Royce as I hung up the phone. "I'm sorry about that."

He continued to look at the TV. "Naw, you're good."

"I guess it was a sign that we needed to stop. Maybe I'm not ready."

"Yeah, I guess not." He still wouldn't look at me.

"Oh, what? You're mad now?"

_Then_ he cut his eyes at me. "What do you think?"

Oh, hell no. I was NOT in the mood for this. "Oh, I see, you're pissed now?" I grabbed my shoes and put them on.

When I stood up, he looked up at me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going home, Royce. If you are going to have an attitude, I'm not going to sit here any longer." I grabbed my purse off the coffee table and started for the door when I felt him grab my hand.

"No, don't go, Lee. Shit, I'm sorry. I'm just being an ass. It's just…" he trailed off.

"It's just what, Royce?"

He sighed deeply.

"Look, I'm not going to lie, I'm horny as hell and I'd be lying if I said this was easy for me. I do have needs, Lee."

I took a step back, not fully expecting him to say what he just said to me.

"Ok, and? We had this talk a long time ago and you know I am in no hurry for sex."

"I know that."

"So, what's the problem?"

"It's been a while, ok?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "How long is a while?"

"Uh…like a few days before I met you."

Oh my God. Emmett was right; he's never really had a steady girlfriend.

"Are you fucking serious?! Were you still fucking her when we started dating? Be honest with me, Royce."

"No! I mean, we chilled a couple of times. I wasn't too sure if you and I would really end up together, but a week before things were official, I told her I couldn't chill with her anymore." He tried to close the gap between us but I stepped back further.

"I think that's something you should have told me in the beginning."

"Why? I mean, it wasn't anything serious."

It took everything in me not to start crying in front of him. I felt my eyes burning from the tears brimming around my eyes.

"You know what, Royce? I don't have time for this right now, I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I turned to walk towards the door. Just as I put my hand on the doorknob, I felt him grab my arm and he quickly jerked me around to face him.

"Where the hell are you going, Rosalie?"

I don't know if I was more surprised at how he was manhandling me or the fact that he called me by my full name. I snatched my arm away from him.

"Ok, one, don't call me Rosalie; and two, don't you EVER put your hands on me like that." I pushed him away from me as hard as I could. That's when I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. As soon as my tears fell, a look of sorrow came over his face.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave mad like this."

"Royce, right now I have nothing more to say to you. I need time to think. I have to go."

"I thought you wanted me to go to Emmett's with you tomorrow."

"You can meet me there if you want." Before he could say anything else I bolted out the door. I tried to get home as soon as I could. By the time I pulled into my driveway, I had 8 missed calls and 4 text messages, all of them from Royce. I had no intention of calling him back or replying. When I got in the house, my mom was just walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, sweetie. You weren't kidding when you said you'd be home soon."

"Yeah, we were going to watch a movie but I started to get a headache. So, I just came home."

Before she could look at me too closely, I turned to go up the stairs.

"Lee….what's wrong?" Just like Emmett, my mom could easily tell when something was wrong with me.

"It's nothing really. Royce and I just had a fight."

"Aww, honey, what was it about?"

I really didn't want to start crying all over again. My mom and I are really close, though, and I can talk to her about anything.

"It's really nothing, Mom. He's just being a guy."

She gave me a stern, knowing look. "He's not trying to pressure you, is he?"

"No! But… we were about to…cross another line. But I stopped before we got too far."

"And I take it that he was upset and that's what started the fight?"

I had to laugh. Pretty soon she was laughing, too.

"You have to remember, Rosebud, I was once your age. I don't think I need to give you _the talk_ but just know you can talk to me when you're thinking about…crossing that line."

I laughed even more now. My mom always knew how to make me smile.

"Ok, ma, on that note, I'm just going to go to bed." As I turned to go up to my room, my phone started to ring again. Sure enough, it was Royce and once again, I pressed ignore. 2 minutes later, my voicemail ringer went off. I sat on my bed and pressed the number one on my phone. Just as I predicted, it was a voicemail from Royce.

"_Lee…baby, please pick up. I'm sorry. It's just…I didn't think it would matter that I was seeing that girl. She really meant nothing to me. Please just call me back….if you don't, then I guess I'll see you at Emmett's tomorrow." _I pressed 7 to delete the message and then hung up the phone. I decided to take a shower and then head straight to bed, trying to forget everything that had happened in the past week.

**~*Emmett Pov*~**

I was both nervous and excited about game night. I was nervous because I was going to be seeing Rose for the first time since that day at the Y. I had to find a way to talk to her before everyone else got there. But I knew that if she came with Royce, I probably wouldn't be able to. I was excited about was being able to hang out with Kate. I really think I can see myself dating her.

At around 1:30, Alice showed up, and a few minutes later Bella came with Edward. Apparently, Bells' truck has been fucking up. I told her AND Dad to just take the damn thing to the junk yard. But Bell is so attached to that car.

"Dad wants me to take over to Billy's tomorrow after I get off work so Jake can look at it." I heard Bella saying, as she and Eddie walked in the door. Edward closed the door and shot her a look.

"I'm goin over there with you if you do. I'm not letting that lil shit get away with hitting on you this time. Though, it would be better if you just gave up on that truck and started looking for a more reliable car." Bella rolled her eyes at his comment. She knew Edward wasn't going to take no for an answer when it came to Jacob Black. Jacob Black is the son of my dad's best friend, Billy Black; whom Dad got the truck from. For as long as I can remember, he has always had a thing for Bells and Edward can't stand the sight of him. Anyway, Edward is hell bent on getting her a new car this summer. He just has to do it without her knowing.

At around 2:30, Rosalie showed up… alone. It kind of surprised me. When she walked in and took off her coat, I saw that she had on a women's North Carolina Tar Heels football jersey, but she had made it her own. She had cut off the bottom of the shirt, showing off her perfect stomach. Totally reminding me of _that day_ when she was just in her shorts and a sports bra. Shit, today will be an interesting day.

"So what are we gonna have to eat during the game?" Alice asked, looking in the refrigerator.

I looked over at Jasper. "I thought you were taking care of that?"

"Aw shit, I forgot. You were supposed to remind me, Em!"

The girls all shook their heads at us.

"Good job, guys," Rose said, looking at me.

"Well, I guess we'll have to go to the store then, ladies," Alice said, as she grabbed her purse and jacket from the kitchen counter.

Jasper caught her by the arm, "Well, you all can't go by yourselves; we gotta have beer, too, and neither of you are 21. Why don't one of you go with one of us. Lee, you're parked behind both our cars so why don't you and Em go?"

I knew what the fuck he was getting at. And I'm guessing by the look on Rose's face she did too. Oh boy, if looks could kill.

"What do I need to get, damnit?" Rose said, clenching her teeth.

A very sly smile spread across Jasper's face. "Em has an idea of what to get."

Rosalie stood up from the table and grabbed her purse and jacket. "Fine. Let's go."

The walk out of the apartment and to the car was very silent. I've never seen her walk so damn fast. Before she unlocked the doors of her car, she looked at me with a somewhat angered, yet apologetic look on her face. "I know you're pretty pissed at me right now, but I do want to say sorry for blowing you off all week."

I had thought about what I could say to her countless times but after Jazz throwing this curveball at us, my mind just went blank.

"You're right - I am pissed at you, but I do accept your apology. I've had time to think about it, and I guess _I_ should be the one to apologize. I really don't know what came over me that day. Can we just act like it never happened?" I knew damn well that kiss wasn't just going to go away in my mind but I knew it was never going to go further than that.

She let out a small sigh of relief and smiled a little. "I was just going to say the same thing….So, we're good?"

I walked around to her side of the car and pulled her into a hug. "You know I can't be mad at you forever," I said with a laugh that I hope was convincing. I silently hoped I had made the right decision.

We only took about an hour at the grocery store. Rose decided she wanted to have tacos while she watched the game so we got all the stuff she needed to make them. When we got back to the apartment, we saw that Royce's car was there. I heard Rosalie mumble, "Didn't think he'd actually come."

I don't know if she meant for me to hear, but I said something anyway. "Why do you think that?"

She popped the trunk and answered as she got out of the car, "Because, we got into a really bad argument last night."

I couldn't help but get a bit upset. "How bad?"

"Do you know anything about the girl he was fuckin' with before he met me?"

I knew exactly who she was asking about. I really thought he had stopped messing with her once he met Rose.

"Tia was a girl he was talking to before he met you. Is he still seeing her?" I tried not to get too angry and jump to conclusions.

"No, I just found out he was still hanging with her before we made things 'official'. Stuff happened last night, and that's how I found out. It upset me and I haven't talked to him since I stormed out of his place last night." She grabbed some of the bags as I grabbed the rest and closed the trunk. When she started walking towards the door, something hit me.

"Hey what do you mean 'stuff happened'? Did he try to pressure you?"

"No, of course not, but we were just… ya know, makin' out and things were about to get heavy, but my phone rang."

Yeah, I know how that goes.

"When my phone rang, I took it as a sign that I needed to stop. Royce ended up getting mad because he was horny and that's when I found out that last time he had sex was a few days before he met me. We had a few heated words…and he may have tried to force me to stay, but I set him straight. I just didn't think he'd show tonight because I kept ignoring his calls."

"What the hell do you mean he may have tried to force you to stay?"

"Ok before you get all overprotective, he didn't hit me or anything, he just pulled my arm a little too hard AND called me Rosalie, but like I told you, I set him straight. No biggie." Before I could say anything else, she headed up to the door of the apartment and knocked. What I didn't expect was to see Royce opening the door. I couldn't help but be upset with him. He had upset Rose enough to make me want to have a 'heart to heart' with him.

"Hey, baby," Royce said.

"Hey," I heard her say in a somewhat monotonic voice. He held out his hands and attempted to relieve Rose of the bags she was carrying, but she pulled back.

"I got it."

"Naw, baby, let me get it."

"I said, I got it, Royce." The volume of her voice went up a little.

Before Royce could shoot anything back at her, I walked closer to them and said, "Roy, you can help me out, I have more bags to handle." He looked at her one more time and reluctantly walked over to me and helped me with the rest of the bags. When we sat the bags on the table and counter, Alice and Bella began taking the groceries out. Royce and I went over to the couch and joined Jazz and Edward.

"So what's up with you and Rosie?" I asked, trying to act like I was clueless as to what she had told me just moments ago.

Royce sighed. "She's pissed because I didn't tell her I was talking to Tia for a little bit after I had met her."

"Hmm. Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because I honestly didn't think I needed to."

"How the hell did Tia come up, anyway?"

He looked at me with a hesitant expression. "Well…we were about to…ya know and her mom ended up calling and I might have gotten a little upset because we got stopped."

I was about to demand that he explain to me why he got mad, when there was knock on the door and Alice was saying, "Hi, you must be Kate."

I turned around to see Kate standing in the door with a six pack of something in her hand. She smiled. "Let me guess, you must be Alice?"

"You got it! Come on in!"

I got up from the couch and walked over to her and gave a tight hug. "I'm so glad you could come. I told you that you didn't have to bring anything."

"I know, I know but I couldn't just come over here empty handed, and I don't drink beer, so I just brought some Smirnoff Ice."

"Oooh! My favorite!" I heard Rosalie squeal from over the counter. Edward, Jasper and I all shot a look at her.

She stared back at us, not even breaking a sweat. "Oh please, like you guys didn't drink before you were 21, so cut the shit."

We had to laugh. It was true. Rosalie came round from the counter and walked up to Kate. "Anyway, I'm Rosalie-"

"But you prefer 'Lee', right? Emmett has told me all about you, Alice and Bella."

Rosalie smiled then, the first real smile I had seen since she got here today.

"You got it, but I'm sorry, I don't know a thing about you."

I snorted, "Well if you would answer your phone when I call you, you'd be filled in." At that moment, her smile disappeared and she rolled her eyes. "What-the-fuck-ever Emmett."

Before our bickering could go any further, Bella spoke up. "Kate, we're about to start making tacos before the game. Did you want to help?"

Kate looked at me with a warm smile and then looked at my sister. "Sure, just tell me what you want me to do."

I shook my head and looked at Rose again. She rolled her eyes and shook her head again. I walked to the fridge and looked over to the guys on the couch. "Anybody want a beer?"

They all nodded and I grabbed 4 beers. I sat down next to Royce again and handed him his beer.

"I didn't know you invited Kate. What's up with y'all?"

"We've been working together on a project for psych for the past couple weeks. I figured she'd wanna relax." I shrugged.

"Is she still with that Garrett dude?"

"Naw, they broke up a few months ago."

"Oh ok, you trying to get up on the rebound?"

What the fuck is it with people thinking I'm on a rebound? I shot a look at him, "What? No! She's just a cool girl, man."

He laughed, "Ok, whatever you say, bro."

"Ya know? How about you worry about getting back on Rosie's good side." I knew once I said that, his laughter would stop.

"I don't know what to do."

"I don't either, man. I don't think I've ever seen her pissed like this. You'd better think of something quick."


	7. Just friends pt 2

**OK SO! I KNOW IM LIKE A WHOLE 3 MONTHS LATE...AND IM TOTALLY SORRY FOR LEAVE WHOEVER HAS TAKEN THE TIME TO GET INTO THIS STORY HANGING...BUT WHEN WRITERS BLOCK GOES INTO EFFECT...YEAH...I'M SURE SOME OF YOU GUYS KNOW HOW THAT GOES...BUT I'M GETTING BACK INTO THE SWING OF THINGS...NOW THAT I'M NOT IN SCHOOL NOW I CAN WORK ON IT MORE! THANKS A BUNCH TO MY AWESOME BETA OWNEDBYTWINS...IVE BEEN TAKING FOREVER AND SHE'S JUST BEEN SO PATIENT! LOVE HER SO MUCH! ANYWHO I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! OH AND I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!  
**

**

* * *

*~ Rosalie POV~***

I think I can say that out of all the girls that Emmett's introduced me to, Kate's the one I think I can actually like. She is actually making an effort to get to know the other females in his life.

"So are you girls planning on coming to Columbia in the fall?" Kate asked as she chopped up tomatoes, while I cooked the taco shells. I smiled.

"Yep, that's the plan," Alice chimed in.

"Yeah, I'm going to major in fashion marketing, Bella's going for English lit and Lee's going for dance."

"Actually I'm thinking about majoring in automotive engineering and _minoring_ in dance."

Kate turned to me and smiled. "Oh that's right, Emmett did say something about you being a dancer. What kind of dance are you into?"

"Just about everything you can think of, but my most favorite is lyrical jazz. Which reminds me; Edward, I need to give you the sheet music for my recital that's coming up."

Edward looked from the TV and back at me. "I was wondering when you were going to get around to that. We still have to rehearse that together right?"

I nodded when Emmett spoke up. "When is your recital Rosie?"

I almost forgot that I hadn't talked to him since I found out when my recital was.

"Two weeks after Halloween. Edward is going to play the instrumental version of that song you heard that one day… " I trailed off realizing it was THAT day. " I'm dancing to Gravity by Sara Barielles."

Emmett shaped his mouth into an "O" and nodded.

"So, Kate, how do you know Em?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Oh we actually met last year, in a math class. Now we're in psych together and we've been working on a project together"

Bella scoffed, "You mean he actually goes to class?"

That made both Alice and I laugh out loud and our laughing made Kate laugh as well. Yeah, Kate's pretty ok in my book.

Watching the game was pretty fun. It was a great distraction from the fight with Royce, and the tension between Emmett and I. It felt good to relax. Em, Kate, Jazz and I were more than happy that North Carolina won. I hadn't known until right before the game had started that Royce was a Duke fan. Boy, was it fun making fun of him while his team lost. After the game, the guys were still hungry so I ended up making more tacos.

"Babe, these tacos were so good. Maybe you could make me some at my place some day?" Royce asked as he finished his third helping. Shit, he was catching up to Emmett, who had finished his _fourth_.

"Yeah, maybe." I saw Kate stand up from the couch.

"Well, it was really fun guys, but I have to be up early for a 7am clinical."

"Oh, it was great meeting you! I have a feeling you'll be coming around more." Alice chimed.

I looked over at Emmett…..was he blushing? WTF? He started to rub the back of his neck, something I know he did when he was nervous. "C'mon Kate, I'll walk you out." He followed Kate to the door. Once they were outside, I stood up and began to clean off the tables. I took everybody's plates and put them in the sink. I had turned on the water when I felt someone come up beside me.

"Can I give you a hand?" Royce asked me.

"Sure….I wash, you dry?" He nodded and grabbed a dry towel.

I was about to start scrubbing a pan when he spoke again. "Lee….I'm sorry."

I looked at him "What?"

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry I overreacted. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Tia. I know you probably think I'm a bad boyfriend to you."

I sat the pan I was cleaning on the other side of the sink, in front of Royce. "You're not a bad boyfriend, Royce. You're a guy. You're going to make me mad. We're going to make each other mad. It's just the way it's going to be."

Royce smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right, guess we gotta try not to do that….Come here." He then took me by my waist and pulled me closer to him. " I hate seeing you upset. I only wanna see that gorgeous smile on your face, so I'm gonna do something to make up for my asshole-ish ways."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Oh yeah? What are you goin to do?"

"It's going to be a surprise."

I was about to say something but Royce had leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. Before the kiss could get any further, I heard the door of the apartment open. I broke the kiss and saw Emmett walk back in. He had this silly smile on his face when came back in.

"Sup guys?" He asked with that goofy look on his face.

Royce turned around to look at him. "Nothin man."

"Hey Em?" Edward asked.

"What?"

Edward lifted his hand up to his mouth. "You got a little lip gloss on your face dude"

Emmett shot his hand up to his mouth and cussed under his breath.

"AH! GOTCHA! You just totally told on yourself dude!"

We all busted into laughter, including Emmett.

"That was so not cool, dude."

Royce walked over to him and slapped him on the back. "So you told Kate goodnight with your lips, huh?"

For the second time, I saw him blush. That's really weird. Emmett just laughed and playfully shoved Royce.

"Shut up man." He walked over to where Edward and the rest were sitting and sat next to Bella. I turned back around and finished the dishes. A little after I finished, Royce decided he was going to head out.

"I think I'm going to go home, too." I said after Royce had left.

Alice shot up. "What? I thought you were goin to stay for the night."

"I never said I was. I've got rehearsal tomorrow with Angie anyway." Besides I was thinking it would have been too weird to stay the night here given Em and mine's usual routine for when I sleep over.

Edward then spoke up. "Don't forget to get that music for me; and we should probably set up a rehearsal for that, too."

"Don't worry Eddie...we'll have time." I walked over to him and roughed up his already messy hair. I grabbed my purse off the kitchen counter. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Call or text me when you get home, Rosie." Emmett said, with a sincere look on his face. I just smiled and nodded. Once I was out and in my car, I took a deep breath…thankful I made it through the day.

Since Royce had apologized to me, I had been curious to find out how he was going to make it up to me. That following weekend, after dance rehearsal, I get a text from Royce saying that he'd pick me up at 8. I had about 3 hours to get ready and I had no clue as to what I was going to wear, so of course I called Alice and Bella to help me find something. They helped me pick out my teal and black laced back shirt with a draped neck and some dark low rise jeans. I borrowed Bella's teal flats from the first party we went to. I was finishing up my hair and make up when I heard Jasper come in the house.

"Hey Jazz, what are you doing here?" I asked when I saw him standing at the door of my bedroom door.

"I was looking for Ally. She's supposed to go with me to this play with me for my history class. She's been trying to get out of it all week."

I laughed. "You know she hates those things so why force her. She just left, like 5 minutes before you got here. She said she was gonna get ready for you, so she might have gotten in the shower."

"Yeah ok…where are you headed to?"

"Royce is taking me out tonight."

"Oh yeah? Where to?"

"I don't know yet. He just said he'd be here to pick me up at 8."

"Oh ok. Well, I'll let you finish getting ready. Have fun, ok, Rosebud?" I could tell he wanted to say something else but I decided not to bother him about it. I smiled and nodded.

"Ok Jazz…have fun with Alice tonight." He smiled and rolled his eyes.

After he left I sat and waited for Royce. At 7:59, Royce showed up. When I opened the door, he flashed that perfect smile. "Wow, you look beautiful, Lee."

"Why, thank you." I said with a laugh.

"You ready to go?" I grabbed my purse and jacket and nodded. He helped me in the car first before getting in.

"So where are we going?" I asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

"It's a surprise."

I smacked my lips. "Boo to that! Can you give me a hint?"

He sat for a second. "Well…it's a place we've never been before."

Yeah, like that was gonna be a lot of help. It wasn't a long ride. About 10 minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot of my most favorite restaurant, Lucy's. This place has THE best burger and fries in all of Chicago. But, I don't ever remember telling him that.

"Lucy's?"

"Yeah, this is your favorite place to eat right?"

"Yes it is….but I don't remember telling you that. How did you know that?"

He grinned shyly. "I told Em I wanted to make up for last week….and he asked me if I had taken you to Lucy's yet. Is this ok?"

Lucy's was the one place Emmett and I went to a lot, just the two of us. I had always considered it "our place".

"Yeah it's fine. I'm starving."

We both got out the car and Royce took my hand and headed inside. At first I thought I would be cool to come here with him but when we got the same table that Emmett and I always got whenever we came here, I thought I was going to throw up. What a fucking coincidence.

"So what's good here?" Royce asked as he looked over the menu. I already knew what I was a going to get.

"Um…I usually just get the All American. Emmett usually gets the ½ lb."

He looked back at the menu and to see what the ½ pound was about. "Holy shit….does he seriously eat the whole thing?"

"Yep, and I always have to end up driving, because the dummy is too full to drive." I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of all the times I had to drive home cuz Em was too damn full and was scared that if he coughed he'd either shit himself or throw up from eating all of that damn burger.

"Miss Lee, is that you girl?"

I turned around to see the owner of Lucy's, Lucy herself. "Hey, Lucy!"

"I saw you walk in but wasn't sure if that was you because I didn't see Emmett with you. Then when I saw you sit at your usual table, I had to come see for myself."

"No Em tonight Lu…This is my boyfriend, Royce, who is also Emmett's Frat brother. Royce babe, this is the owner of my favorite place, Lucy."

He smiled and held out his hand. Lucy took it and shook it. "Very nice to meet you Lucy, you've got a great place."

"Why, thank you! I like him, Lee!"

I only laughed.

"So, are you guys ready to order? Lee, you're getting your usual right?" I smiled and nodded. Lucy looked at Royce and smiled, "Now you're not going to be a dummy like Emmett and try to get the half pounder, are you?"

"Oh, no no no. I'm just gonna get the All American too."

Lucy smiled, "Uh oh Lee, you got a smart one! I'll go put these orders in and bring back your drinks."

After she walked away, I looked at Royce. "So what else do you have planned tonight?"

He smiled brightly as he spoke. "Well after Em suggested I bring you here, he had the idea of meeting him and Kate at the movies to see that new Robert Downey Jr. movie."

There was a weird indescribable feeling that over came my body.

"Oh." Was all I could think of to say.

"Is that ok?"

"Yeah, of course. Kate's cool. I just didn't know they were seeing each other like that already."

"Really? I thought it was evident by the look on his face after he came back in from walking her to her car that night." I tried not to think about that look on his face last weekend. It was the same look I had seen on his face right before he had kissed me that day.

"Hmm… well that's great for them."

We didn't really say much after that and while we ate. While we were eating, I got a text message from Alice.

_Hey Lee! Where did Royce end up taking you?-*Mrs. Hale*_ I quickly texted back.

_Lucy's…apparently it was Emmett's idea*~Lee~*_ I knew she was going to have something to say about that. About a minute later, she replied.

_He did what? Why?*Mrs. Hale*_

_Idk…I'll ttyl about it..*~Lee~*_

After we finished dinner, Lucy walked back over.

"Are you going to get a piece of my turtle cake tonight, Lee?"

"Nah, not tonight, Lu. We're going to the movies after we leave here."

"Alright, I'll go get your bill."

Once we got the bill and Royce had paid, we got ready to go. I went over to Lucy to say goodbye. She pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear. "Ya know? I always thought you and Emmett looked so cute together." I smacked my lips.

"Luc, he's my best friend."

"And? Those are the best ones. Royce seems nice but I'm still rooting for you and Em."

"Ok, Lucy. I'll see you later. I'll tell Em you said hey." I had to get out of there.

When I walked over to Royce, he took me by the hand and smiled. "Ready to go?"

I smiled back and nodded.

"So what did you think of Lucy's" I asked as he pulled out of the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Oh it was fantastic. But, I had no clue that you and Emmett were regulars there."

"Uh yeah…Lucy's is our spot." I felt my stomach turn a little bit when I said "our spot"

"How often do you go there?"

"It used to be every weekend but not so much anymore."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering… that's all." He grew silent after that. We pretty much didn't say anything the whole way to the theater. Once we got inside, Royce went to buy our tickets. I silently hoped that Emmett and Kate wouldn't show up but all hope was lost when I heard a loud voice boom. "HEY ROSIE! OVER HERE!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to where his voice came from. I saw Emmett and Kate standing by the concession stand….holding hands. I felt my body trying to turn around and run away but I then felt Royce take my hand.

"Hey Em, hey Kate," I said with my best smile.

Kate smiled back at me. "Hey girl, cute shirt."

"Thanks, you look cute too."

Kate was pretty, tall and blonde of course, but I have to admit that she's a breath of fresh air from all the other blonde bimbos Emmett had dated. She actually makes an effort to talk to me. When we got into the theater, Kate and I sat in the middle of the row while they guys sat on the outside of us.

"So, how was Lucy's?" Emmett asked as he leaned over look at us.

Royce leaned over and smiled. "Oh, it was great."

"Did you try the ½ pounder?"

Royce laughed. "Dude, you're out of your damn mind. How in THE hell do you eat that whole thing?"

Emmett laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "I just do. Was Lucy there?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she said hey and she misses you."

Kate then turned around asked, "What's Lucy's?"

Emmett turned back to her. "Oh its my and Rosie's favorite place to eat."

I thought I saw Royce make a face when Emmett called Lucy's mine AND his favorite place to eat.

"Yeah, Em, you should take Kate some time…Lucy misses you." After I made that comment, Emmett opened his mouth and started to say something but at that moment the lights dimmed and the previews began to play.

Once the movie started to pick up, I felt Royce take my hand and lace his fingers through mine. I glanced over at Emmett and Kate through my peripheral and saw that he had done the same. I felt sick. All of the uneasiness in my stomach I had been feeling all night was finally coming to a head. I snatched my hand out of Royce's and stood up. "Oh my God…I think I'm going to be sick." I threw my hand over my mouth, ran out of the theater and headed straight for the bathroom. Every thing that I had eaten today was suddenly in the toilet in front of me.

"Lee? Are you ok?" I heard Kate's voice ask a few minutes later. I felt my stomach retch again and hovered over the toilet once more. A couple of minutes later, after I realized I couldn't possibly have anything else to throw up, I sat up.

"Uh…yeah….I think so…you didn't have to come in here….you're missing the movie."

"It's fine I don't mind…Emmett and Royce couldn't come in here, so I'm here on their behalf too." I flushed the toilet one last time and then stood up. When I walked out of the stall, Kate was standing close to the stall I was in. It kind of surprised me.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked with a sweet smile. I wanted to run back in that damn stall and throw up some more…but I don't know if I could…I just about threw everything in my body up.

"Yeah…yeah. I'm good…I need to wash my face and get something to drink." I said with the best smile I could muster up. She smiled and nodded. When walked out the bathroom, Emmett and Royce were standing close by the door.

"Rosie are you ok?" Emmett asked with such concern and fear on his face. He also handed me a bottle of water.

"I'm fine, Emmett." I opened the bottle, took a sip and looked at Royce, whose face mirrored Emmett's.

"Are you really ok baby?"

"Yeah…I think I just need to go home and rest…I might have eaten too much."

He took me by my waist and began to walk towards the door. "Ok…let's get you home."

I nodded and then looked back at Emmett and Kate, who were following us out of the door.

"I'm sorry I've ruined your night guys."

Emmett gave me a sincere smile. "Don't worry about it Rosie...just go home and get better. Call or text me when you get home."

I nodded. Royce helped me into the car and we headed back to my house. The ride to my house was a silent one. When he pulled into my driveway, I reached into my purse to fish for my keys when I glanced at my phone and saw that it wasn't even midnight yet. Royce had cut the engine off and got out to help me out before I could even open the door. I hate when people try to baby me when I get sick.

"Royce, I just threw up, I'm not dying. I can help myself out of the car."

Royce chuckled. "Emmett warned me that you may be cranky. He said you get really pissy when you're sick." I smacked my lips and huffed. "I'm not sick. I think I just ate my burger too fast. I'm actually just fine now."

"Alright….do you want me to walk you to the door?"

"You got all the way out of the car, I don't see why not."

After Royce finally said goodnight, I went inside to find Jazz and Alice in the TV room cuddled up on the couch. Alice popped up she saw me walk in the door.

"Hey…what are y'all doin here?"

Jasper smiled at me. "Edward and Bells were back at the apartment…spending _time_ together. Mom and dad are over Esme's and Carlisle. I got Emmett's text a little bit ago. Are you ok?"

I huffed and shrugged my shoulders. "Damn, he works fast doesn't he? I don't know what happened. I had what I usually get at Lucy's. We met Emmett and Kate at the movies…half way through the movie…I started to feel sick. Now I think I'm good."

Jazz and Alice looked at each other, not saying anything.…sometimes I thought they had their own little silent language between each other but whatever.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower. I might be back down here. I may just go to bed." I started up the stairs before they could say anything else. I took a long time in the shower. When I got out, I found Alice lying across my bed, facing my bathroom door.

"Ok…that's just creepy Ally. What's up?"

"Nothing really, just making sure you're ok."

"I said I was…why wouldn't I be? I'm pretty sure I just ate my burger too fast. I just feel bad I ruined the night for Em and Kate."

"Yeah, Jazz said Emmett sounded pretty concerned."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know why. He was on a date with Kate." As soon as I said that, the uneasiness in my stomach reappeared. I had to sit down on the bed before I let it come up again.

Alice sat up."Lee what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just thought I had to throw up again." I looked at Alice and she started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, I think I know why you keep feeling sick."

"Oh, yeah? Try me."

"You can't stand the fact that Emmett is dating Kate. You can't stand it to the point that it makes you sick."

I didn't tell her that I initially got sick once I saw Emmett holding her hand. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. She smacked her lips and sat up on her knees on my bed and took hold of my shoulders.

"I saw the look on your face last weekend when Edward played that joke on him, making him say that he kissed Kate. You forget I can read you like a book. Why don't you just admit that you're in love with Emmett?"

I sat there for a moment….thinking. Then I had that "ah ha!" moment. At that moment, all of my emotions came to head. I couldn't fight the tears as they streamed down my face. Alice held me tighter and rubbed my back.

"Lee, what is it?"

"Alice….you're right. I am in love with Emmett. But I'm afraid I'm too late…because for one, I'm pretty sure that Emmett is really happy with Kate. I saw the way he looked at her tonight. He likes her a lot."

"Ok he may like her but I know his feelings for you are more deeper."

"That's not all Alice. I think I'm in love with Royce too." Alice pulled back and reached for my phone.

"I'm calling Bella…"

**~*Emmett Pov*~**

After we left the movie theater, I called Jasper to tell him about his sister being sick. Luckily he was at their house so if she got sick again, he would be there to take care of her. My first instinct was to go over there and take care of her myself, but since I was with Kate, I felt that would have been a little disrespectful to just leave her hanging. The ride back to Kate's was a very VERY silent ride.

"You're pretty quiet over there. Are you ok?" Kate said, breaking me away from my thoughts of Rosalie.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm just worried about Rosie."

"You must really care about her."

"Yeah, she's my best friend. I look out for her. I also know how she is when she's sick. I hope she doesn't rip Royce's throat out."

"Hmm so you guys are pretty close, then?" she said in a sweet tone but I could tell there was more meaning to it behind the sweet demeanor.

"Yeah…why?"

"I'm just trying to getting a better understanding of you and Rosalie's relationship."

"She one of my best friends…you know that, Kate."

"Yeah I know that." By now, I had pulled into the parking lot of Kate's apartment complex. I parked right in front of her building and shut off the car.

"Do you have a problem with my being close to her?"

"No, not at all."

I didn't know what else to say, so I nodded and got out of the car. Kate was out before I could get over to her side to help her out.

"I promise to make tonight up to you," I told her, putting on my best smile.

Thankfully, she smiled back. "Oh that's ok Em. I had a good time tonight, really."

"But you didn't get to see the rest of the movie."

She moved closer to me wrapped her arms around my waist. "That's true but I was with you. That's all that matters to me at the moment."

A part of me felt so bad because at this moment, when Kate was being so sweet to me, all I was thinking about was Rosalie. I tried to shake the thought by leaning down and softly kissing Kate on her lips. "I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

Before she replied, she reached up and kissed me again, this time adding a little more tongue. When she broke the kiss, she rested her lips on mine and whispered. "Do you wanna come in for a little bit?"

Oh shit. A, big BIG part of me wanted to say "fuck, yes!" but I really didn't want to move that fast with her.

"Kate, baby, I'd love to but I do have to work in the morning." I hated to reject her like this but I couldn't do it….as much as I wanted to, something held me back.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I'm sorry. I'll talk to you tomorrow then?"

I smiled "Yeah, you can count on that." I kissed her again quickly and she turned to open her door to her apartment. I watched her go in and got in my car to leave. I wasn't aware of where I was driving to until I realized I was in Rose's neighborhood. When I pulled into her driveway, I saw Jazz coming out of the house and walking to his car. He smiled and then walked over to my jeep. I rolled down my window as he started to talk. "What are you doing over here, man?"

"You know what bro…honestly I don't even know. When I dropped Kate off, I kinda zoned out driving and I ended up here."

Jasper laughed and shook his head, "So, what? You just dropped Kate off and came here?"

"You make it sound so bad when you put it like that. I was just worried about Rose, okay?"

"Alright man….I guess she's ok, Alice is up in her room with her…She' going to stay the night over here. They're both locked up in her room."

"Maybe I should go and see if she's okay." I took off my seatbelt and started to get out of the car, but Jasper stopped me.

"Dude….she'll be fine…she's got Alice there and my parents will be home in a little while."

I opened my mouth to say something but was distracted by the headlights of Edward's Volvo pulling up behind me. Bella quickly got out the car and ran towards the house. Edward got out and walked over to my jeep.

"Yeah, so Bella got a call from Alice saying something was wrong with Lee…do any of you know what hell is up?"

I leaned out my window to look at Edward. "She got sick at the movies. She was with Royce, Kate and I."

"Oh, so what? Were you guys on a double date or something?"

"Yeah. They met us at the movies."

Edward laughed and leaned up against my door. "Man…that didn't feel weird to you at all?"

"What are you talking about Eddie?"

"Oh, come on. Being at the movies with Lee, with her boyfriend and then with Kate. I mean, yeah, we all know you like Kate but we're not stupid to the fact that there's something between you and Lee. Something that is stronger. It's like you both are fooling yourselves."

Jasper cut in and said, "You never really talked about that day at the Y, did you?"

I looked at him and shook my head nervously.

Jasper smacked his lips and gave me a stern look. "It's clear who your heart wants, judging by the way you thoughtlessly drove your way over here after dropping Kate off. Both of y'all are using them as a scapegoat to oversee the strong feelings. Just admit that you love my sister."

"Of course I love her, Jazz-"

"That's not what I meant, Emmett, and you know that."

We looked at each other for a while, Jasper still giving me a death glare. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Damn Jazz… you're right. I'm in love with Rosalie."


	8. I choose You

_**I HOPE THERE ARE STILL PEOPLE READING THIS! I'M SO SORRY I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO LATE GETTING THIS CHAPTER OUT..REAL LIFE TOOK OVER FOR BOTH ME AND MY BETA**_...I'm just about done with school so i will have more time to focus on this...I'm so trying to get ready to move next year so **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE** bare with me. those of you who have been on this story, thanks so much for supporting me and letting me be able to share my story with you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **THANKS- Candace**

* * *

~* Rosalie POV*~

These past 2 weeks have been somewhat of a rollercoaster for me. Ever since I "confessed" my love for Emmett, I've just been having time to myself to really think about what I want. I've come to the conclusion that I really do feel something for Emmett. Something pretty damn strong too, but I also feel something for Royce. What I didn't know was what I was going to do about it. I'm happy with Royce….for the most part. It's also been two weeks since Royce and I have actually seen each other. We've just been really non stop for us. I've been getting ready for my recital that's in another two weeks and Royce has been getting caught up in midterms at school and helping his father with a new car. He's been trying to get me over to see it but rehearsals have been really demanding for me. Not only am I doing a solo piece, but I'm also dancing in 2 other groups. I've rehearsed with Edward a few times and it's really been great. If he wasn't already studying to become a doctor, I'd say he should go into music.

"So Lee, have you got any ideas for a Halloween costume?" Alice asked as she, Bella and I walked out to the school parking lot.

"Me and Royce are talking about dressing up as Nicki Minaj and Lil' Wayne."

Alice's eyes grew big as she clapped in glee. "Oh my God! I can totally see you two as them! It's for the party right?"

Em and Royce's Fraternity is throwing a Halloween party this weekend. "Yeah."

"Do you have your costume yet?" she asked as we approached our cars. Actually Bella had ridden with me. Her truck finally gave up on her. She's been getting a ride to school everyday from either me or Alice. What she didn't know was that Edward and her dad have been looking for new car for her.

"Yeah, but I want to keep it a surprise until the party. What are you guys going as?"

Alice's smile quickly turned into a frown. "Ugh…curse your brother and his damn fascination with everything Civil War. He wants to dress up as a confederate soldier. I have NO clue of what goes with that!"

I couldn't help but to laugh at her. Jasper is a bit of a freak about the Civil War era.

"Hmm, well confederates are from the south, right? So why not be a southern belle, like, a sexy southern belle?"

"Lee that's genius!" she damn near shouted.

"Yeah, you could find a really sexy costume, take a pic and send it to Jazz."

"Ooh! Can we go look today?" she asked excitedly. I looked at my phone to check the time.

"Yeah, we've got a few hours to kill. Angie and Ben are meeting me at my house to rehearse before I practice with Edward at 6. I say we go to lover's lane or something. I knew they have to have something sexy there."

Alice nodded and then got into her car. After Bella and I got into my car, I glanced at her. "You didn't say what you were going to dress up as, Bellie."

She smiled sheepishly, "We're undecided too, but Edward is still trying to….persuade me to dress up as a nurse. I told him to save that fantasy for when he becomes a real doctor."

I looked at her in amazement. "Bella? Does Edward want you to be his naughty nurse?"

Her cheeks turned the brightest color red. "Yeah he's trying…it's going to take a lot of persuading."

"Well do you have any other ideas?"

She just smiled and shook her head. Seeing her long shiny brown hair sparked an idea.

"Oh I got it! How about a Greek Goddess?"

Bella gave me a look of doubt. This girl is forever underestimating her beauty.

"Aww come on, Bells! You've totally got the look. You and Edward would make such an awesome Greek God and Goddess. Face it, girl, you're hot."

She laughed and shook her head, "Yeah I suppose….um have you talked to Emmett?" The smile on my face quickly switched into a frown.

"No… not really. He called me the day after the whole movies fiasco. Other than that, no. We've texted each other but nothing serious, why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering."

"Oh… have you seen him?" I asked, trying not to sound too obvious.

"Yeah, yesterday when my truck died on me, he was the one to pick me up. Edward was taking a big test."

"Oh, okay."

"Lee? Have you figured out what you're going to do?"

I just shook my head in silence, afraid that if I said anything, my emotions would get the best of me again. I'm sure Bella could sense it. She just put her hand on my hand that wasn't on the steering wheel.

"Don't worry; I'm sure everything will work out."

We pretty much drove the rest of the way in silence. When we walked to the door to Lover's Lane, we noticed a sign that read "must be 18 to enter". Bella then gave us a look of concern. All of us are 18, but Alice and Bella don't exactly look it. Luckily when we walked inside, they didn't card us. We walked around for a bit until a tall brunette dressed as a French maid approached us.

"Hey ladies! My name is Bree, is there any thing I can help you with?" I smiled and looked at the girls then back to her.

"Yes! My best friends are looking for Halloween costumes."

"Oh, good! Do you ladies have any ideas?" Alice was already looking at the costumes. I swear she's superhuman when she's shopping.

"I'm looking for a sexy southern belle costume…and I think I found it!" She held up a white and blue little dress that was a little poofy at the bottom but could tell it was super short, even for her little body. Bree, Bella and I all laughed.

Bree then spoke up, "Wow you work fast! Why don't you go try it on?"

As Alice walked toward the dressing rooms, Bree turned back to Bella. "So what are you looking for?"

"Um, do you have any Greek Goddess costumes?" Bella asked in a quiet voice.

Bree's face lit up at her words. "Oh my goodness! I can totally see you as one! You've got that natural beauty….I've got just the thing for you. We actually just got it in today! I'll be right back!" When she walked away, I looked at Bella.

"See? I told you! You have the look. It's just not Ally that's right about these things." A few minutes later, she came back with a long white gown.

"I kinda eyeballed your size. I'm sure it fits well. Go try it on, girl!" Bella reluctantly took the costume and went into a dressing room. As she walked in, Alice came out. A sexy southern belle she was! The dress was super short as I had predicted, but it didn't give away too much. The top hung off her shoulders and showed just enough cleavage. Somehow on her way to the dressing room, she had grabbed some thigh high socks and a garter. I laughed and pulled my phone out.

"Ally girl! Jazz isn't going to know what hit him!" I turned on my camera and Alice struck a sexy pose for the camera. While I was sending the picture, I heard Alice and Bree gasp. I looked up to see that Bella had come out of the dressing room. She looked so elegant. The gown fit her to a T. It was long, elegant and sexy all together. The sides of her waist were exposed and her stomach was covered only by a sheer piece of fabric. The bottom of the dress had two splits coming up the sides showing off her gorgeous legs. Bella looked at us nervously and asked "So what do you think?"

I smiled, "I think when Edward sees you in this…he's going to forget about that nurse fantasy."

"Ewww…my brother has a naughty nurse fantasy? That's just gross!"

Bella and I both rolled our eyes. She had no room to talk…her and Jasper's nasty asses.

Bree smiled widely at Bella, "Girl it's like this costume was made for you."

Bella began to bite her lip, something she always does when she is nervous.

"I don't know, guys…I've never exposed this much skin before." She turned around and revealed that the dress was backless. I couldn't let her not get this.

"Oh com'on Bellie! You gotta unleash your inner vixen, which I'm sure you have no problem unleashing on Edward. I think it's safe to say you'll be wearing this more than once after he sees you in it."

She blushed again and nodded. "Ok, but I don't want him to see until Friday."

Bree continued to smile, "Oh, great! I have the perfect shoes for both of you!" When she ran off to get the shoes, my phone started beeping, telling me I had a text message. It, of course, was my brother saying, "_WHERE THE HELL ARE YA'LL! ARE THOSE DILDOS IN THE BACKGROUND?"_

I laughed out loud. I made Alice pose in front of a rack of vibrators, knowing it would get a rise out of Jazz. I quickly texted back _"At Lover's Lane, Halloween costume shopping. Do you like Ally's costume?"_

Alice and Bella had changed back into their clothes by the time Bree came back with their shoes. I was still laughing at Jasper when Alice came over to me.

"What did he say about the dress?" At that moment, Alice's phone began to sing Kings of Leon's "Sex on fire" and I already knew who that was. She giggled and opened her phone. "Hey Jazz….yes we're at Lover's Lane….. I was thinking about it, why? Oh my God! Jazz, stop!" Whatever he said to her made her blush and I did NOT wanna know what it was. After she got off the phone with my brother, she looked at me; face still flushed.

"I love your brother."

I quickly put my hands over my ears. "I don't even wanna know what he said to you! Keep that shit to yourself."

She laughed. "Ok Lee."

We turned to Bella who was trying to tell Bree that the shoes she picked out for here were too much.

"Oh, no, no, I don't do heels."

I had to roll my eyes. I looked at the shoes and back at her. "Bells? What did I say about unleashing your inner vixen? This heel isn't even that bad. It'll give you just enough height to show off the splits and your hot legs."

"Yeah and besides, once my brother see you in this, you probably won't be wearing it for too long." Alice had chimed in, shaking her head, I'm guessing trying to shake the thought of her brother getting it on. I had to laugh.

I leaned over to her and whispered. "Yeah you know how the shit feels huh?"

She playfully shoved me and laughed. Bella looked back at the shoes one last time.

"Ok, I'll get them."

Alice and I almost leaped in excitement. Our little Bella was growing up right in front of our eyes. Bree had found a hot ass pair of white pumps that went perfectly with Alice's costume.

While they were in line to pay for their things, I heard a familiar song playing. It sounded like Alicia Keys' new song "Unthinkable" Alice turned from the counter and looked at me. "Is that your phone Lee?"

Once I heard the chorus, it dawned on me.

_I was wondering maybe_

_Could I make you my baby_

_If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy_

_If you ask me, I'm ready. If you ask me I'm ready._

I totally forgot I made that song a new ringer a few days after the night at the movies.

"Shit." I hissed as I dug into my purse and quickly grabbed my phone. "Hey Emmett."

~* Emmett's POV*~

2 weeks ago I realized I was in love with my best friend. I haven't seen her since that night at the movies. Although it felt damn good to say it out loud, I really hadn't solved any of my issues. Yes, I 'm in love with Rosalie Hale, but I'm still getting closer to Kate….but not TOO close. As much as I am attracted to her, I don't want to get too attached to her. She's a great girl, don't get me wrong, but she's not really who I want to be it…if you get my drift. I just didn't know how to let her off easily. Things are really great between Kate and I. We have a good time when we're together, but I can't help but wonder what would it would be like to be with Rosie in the same way.

"Em, babe? Have you thought about what you want to dress up as for your Frat party?" Kate asked as we walked out of our psychology class.

"Uh, nah. Not really."

"Oh come on! The party is in a few days."

"Yeah, I'm not sure I really want to go. Can't we go somewhere else?" I didn't know if I could handle seeing Rose at that party with Royce. If I know Rosalie, I know for at fact that she'll look hot as fuck.

"Emmett, that frat party is the only place worth going on Halloween. I really wanna go." She began to pout. I really don't want to get her upset. I sighed deeply and looked at her.

"Ok, we can go. Do you have any ideas?"

"Oh, I was thinking about something from the 40's. When we watched Public Enemies the other night, I got the idea of being a pin up girl or something, and you would make one fine gangster." She gave me a sexy smile as we approached her car. She playfully pushed me up against her car and I took her by her waist and pulled her close to me.

"A gangster, huh?"

She nodded as she reached up to kiss me. "So you wanna go look for stuff today?" She asked as she pulled away from her kiss.

"Actually, can we look tomorrow? I have to meet Jasper and Edward at the car dealership to look at this car for my sister." I could tell she was trying not to look too disappointed.

"Oh…ok then. That's fine."

"I promise we'll go tomorrow, we can go to dinner afterward too."

She looked up at me with a bright smile. "Ok. Just call me later."

I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "I will, babe."

After I left the parking lot I headed down to my Jeep and drove to the dealership. Bella finally gave in and let Edward get her a new car….with the consent from dad of course. He only let him do it only if he could pay half. Bella did have one stipulation; he couldn't get a brand new car. She simply wanted a reasonable used car.

When I finally arrived to the car dealership, Edward and Jasper were standing around a nice looking sedan, talking to the salesman.

"Sup, guys?" I greeted them as I walked up to them. They both greeted me with a nod as they listened to the salesman talk. They were looking at a nice midnight blue Nissan Altima. It had Bell's name all over it. The care didn't have many miles on it and it was still in pretty good condition. We even took it for a test drive. Once the salesman told us the price, Edward was more than pleased. While Edward was filling out all of the paperwork, Jazz and I stood outside.

"So, are you ready for the party this weekend?"

I shrugged, "Eh…I don't know if I'm really feeling it."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

Jasper twisted his mouth to the side. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that my sister will be there with her boyfriend, would it?"

I just glared at him. He shook his head as he laughed at me….hard. "Man you've got it so bad. Shit the both of ya'll do!"

"You've talked to her?"

"You mean have I talked to her about that fact that you two are madly in love with each other? No, that's your job."

Edward then came out with the keys to Bella's new car.

"Does she know you got that car today?"

He smiled, "Nope."

"You better hope my sister likes this car."

"Oh she will….I kinda caught her looking at one online the other day."

"Oh ok, well I'm starving…wanna hit up Lucy's?"

Both Jazz and Edward nodded.

"Just let me drop of this car over to your dad's, he wants to take a look at it and take it for a drive before letting her drive it."

After Edward dropped the car off to Dad, Jazz decided to leave his car at his parents' house and they both rode to Lucy's with me. We were all talking sports when Jasper got a text from Rose.

"Holy fuckin shit," Jazz nearly yelled when he opened his phone.

I quickly glanced at him. "What is it?"

"My sister just sent me a pic of Alice in this hot ass outfit. It looks like a costume….What the fuck? Are those dildos in the background?"

Edward sat up, "What? Let me see." Jasper handed him his phone.

"Where the hell is my sister where there are dildos?" Edward asked as he handed Jasper his phone. He quickly texted Rosalie back, and when she answered, Jasper gasped.

"Dude…they're at Lover's Lane, Halloween costume shopping." Instead of replying he opened his phone and started dialing.

"Ally? Are you really at Lover's Lane? Are you going to get that thing?" Jasper looked over at me and then leaned over into the passenger window. He started talking in a low voice…not sure I really wanna know what he's saying to her. I looked in my rear view mirror and saw that Edward had his ipod in his ears. He looked at me through the mirror and started laughing. When Jazz got off the phone with Alice, he had a big goofy smile on his face.

Edward sat up again and said, "Dude, don't even say anything….we don't wanna know."

"What? I was just going to say that I love the SHIT out of your sister… Whatever…she said Bella got something too." THAT got Eddie's attention for sure.

"You're shitting me…did she say what it was?"

"Nope."

"Did-uh- Rosie get anything?" I asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"No, she didn't say."

"Do you know where're they're headed to next?"

Edward spoke up. "Well I have to rehearse with Lee in a few hours."

I pulled out my phone and pressed three. After a few rings, I finally heard, "Hey, Emmett." She sounded distracted.

"Hey Rosie…what's up?"

"Um….just leaving Lover's Lane."

"Yeah, I heard, you get anything too?"

"Oh yeah….got me a couple of toys…some massage oils just for Roy." I rolled my eyes, knowing she was just fuckin with me. I know she's still a virgin….At least I hope she still is.

"Ha ha…very funny. Have you eaten anything yet?"

"No not yet."

"Wanna meet us at Lucy's?" I heard her ask Bella and Alice and they both agreed.

"Sure, we'll be there" When I hung up, I could feel both Edward and Jasper burning me with their eyes. I just kept my eyes on the road.

"Stop staring at me."

They both burst outlaughing.

"Maaan, you've got it so damn bad!" Edward finally said after he calmed down.

"Yeah, whatever." I didn't say much for the rest of the ride to Lucy's. A couple minutes after we pulled in, Rose and Alice pulled in and parked nearby my Jeep. When we all got out and met up at the door, Alice and Bella just about jumped into Jasper's and Edward's arms. When I saw Rosalie, there was something different about her….nothing bad…just different. I hadn't seen her in 2 weeks. She's so damn beautiful.

"Hey, Rosie."

She gave me a bright smile. "Hey, Em."

We both stood in front of each other for a few seconds…I couldn't take it…I always hugged her whenever I saw her.

"Well, come here." I said, holding my arms out. She laughed as she walked closer to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I can't even begin to describe how it felt to have her in my arms. I really didn't want to let her go, but she pulled away first when she noticed the others going inside. Once we stepped in, I heard a voice say, "Now this is more like it!"

Both of us turned around to see the owner, Lucy walking towards us from the kitchen.

"Hey Luce…how's it going?"

"Even better now that my two favorite people just walked in. Let me get your usual booth set up for all of ya." We followed Lucy to the back where there was a bigger booth for all six of us to sit. I motioned for Rosie to slide in first, but before she did so; she took off her blazer. She's wearing pink today….a color I rarely see her in.

"You look nice today, Rose. Is that shirt new?"

She looked at me with surprise in her eyes. "Yeah, I got it last week." She then slid inside the booth and I slid in next to her. Jasper slid in next to me. He gave me a knowing look but I tried to shrug it off. Lucy walked back over to us.

"Well, it's not often I get the whole gang here. How's everybody?" We all nodded and said we were good. She looked over at Rose.

"Lee, where's that cute boyfriend of yours?"

"Uh…not sure really. I haven't talked to him all day. I'll see him this weekend at his fraternity Halloween party."

"Oh okay. Well you tell him I said hello. Are you getting your usual?"

"Um actually, can I get the chicken finger platter? I'm not in a burger mood today."

Lucy and I both wore the same look of surprise.

"Oh, ok…well what about you, Emmett?"

I gave her a big smile, "Oh, you already know, Luce."

Rosalie then started snickering. "Oh, Lord."

I turned to her. "What was that, Rose?"

She looked at me with an innocent expression. "Oh nothing…If you're getting the half pounder…..then I'm just curious as to how you're going to drive home today."

Everybody else laughed.

"Yeah whatever, I'll get by today." Lucy then took everybody else's orders. As we waited for our food we all kept up a good pretty good conversation amongst each other.

"So how was the trip to Lover's Lane?" Edward asked, mainly to Bella. My sister started blushing.

"It was fun…I got a costume for the party this weekend."

"What is it?"

"A Grecian Goddess."

I looked over at her. "Are you fully covered up?"

"Define "fully covered", Em?" Rosalie asked.

"From head to toe."

Everybody else began laughing at me.

"Em….you're out of mind."

"Alright missy…what are you dressing up as for the party?"

"Royce and I decided to go as Nicki Minaj and Lil Wayne."

Fuck me man! She's going to be at this party dressed as one of the hottest women in the hip hop game right now. I have no doubt that she can pull it off. She has the body...she most certainly has the ass to pull it off. It wasn't as big as Nicki Minaj's ass…but fuck me, it was big enough to notice. I looked over at Jasper, "Did you know anything about that?"

He laughed and shook his head. If I knew Nicki Minaj….I knew she always wore shit that was next to nothing.

"Oh, Em, don't have an aneurism….my outfit isn't that bad."

Once we had got our food, our conversations stopped. I guess we were all hungry. I looked up from my food and glanced at Bella; who was blushing hardcore as Edward leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Eddie…stop molesting my sister…..that's nasty. What are you dressing up as for the party?" Edward smiled as he looked at me then back at Bella.

"Since she's dressing up as a Greek Goddess we're going to go tomorrow to see what we can find to go with it."

"What are you and Kate going as?" Rosalie asked in a quiet voice. It sounded…uneasy.

I looked at her and smiled, "Uh we just decided that I was going to be a gangster from the she's going to be a pin up girl. We're going to look for stuff tomorrow, too." Rose looked at me for a long while…I couldn't really read her face.

"Go ahead and laugh. I know you want to."

She started laughing as she flung her arm over my shoulder and slid closer to me, causing me to breathe in her sweet scent.

"Oh Emmy….I wasn't laughing at you. I was trying to picture you in the pinstripe suit and big tommy gun….when you're my teddy bear."

"Yeah yeah whatever….hey, is that a new perfume you have on?"

She moved her arm from my shoulder and slid away from me a little.

"Yeah….it's twilight woods. I'm surprised you noticed it. I've been wearing it for a couple of weeks….Royce didn't even notice it." she said as she played with her napkin next to her plate.

I leaned over to her and said lowly, "I notice everything about you Rosie."

Her head shot up and she looked at me. She opened her mouth to say something but her phone started to ring. Thank God it wasn't that damn Robin Thicke song. I fuckin hate that song now. She grabbed her phone off the table and flipped it open.

"Hey Angie, what's up? Oh my gosh…are you ok?" We all saw the concern on Rosalie's face. All eyes were glued on her.

"Is Ben ok? Ok I guess we'll just have to work something out this weekend then….I'm just glad you guys are safe….Talk to you later." She closed her phone and then looked at me.

"I was supposed to practice with Angela and Ben in like an hour. They got into a car accident."

"Oh, my goodness. They're ok, right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad of an accident. They're just shaken up."

"Did you still want to rehearse, Lee?" Edward asked.

"Oh yeah, of course. I'll be ready after we leave here." She nodded and we all finished our food. Before we left, Lucy came over to Rose and I and hugged us.

"I hardly get to see you guys anymore!"

Rosalie pouted her lips. "I know…..it's been really hectic lately, I have a recital in a week!"

Once we had paid for our food, Jasper told me that he was riding back with Alice to our apartment. I didn't ask any questions I just nodded and said goodbye. They seemed to be in hurry. Edward came up to me and told me he wanted to take Bella to her car at my dad's before he went back over to Rose's.

"I'm just going to go warm up the while waiting on you, Edward."

I really wanted to spend more time with Rose. "It is ok if I watch you rehearse, Rose?"

Once again she gave me a look of surprise.

"Uh…sure." I told her I'd be there after I dropped Edward and Bella off at Dad's. When we pulled into the driveway of my dad's house, Bella immediately saw the car.

"Edward….you did not."

He laughed and looked back at her. "Bella….I sure did."

She quickly jumped out of my jeep and headed towards her new car. Edward and I followed behind her while Dad came out of the house smiling at my sister's excitement. She looked inside the car and looked up at Edward.

"How did you know this was the kind of car I wanted?"

He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I might've noticed you looking at them online last week."

She smiled wider as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love it….I love you. Thanks Edward."

He quickly kissed her on her lips. "Anything for you, Bella."

Before things got too lovey dovey, I decided to head over to Rosie's.

"Eddie, are you going to ride with me over to Rosalie's?"

Bella looked over at me, "I can drop him off." Something about the look on her face was trying to tell me something but I couldn't figure out what that was. So I just nodded and headed over there.

When I got there, I headed to the back of the house, where her rehearsal room was. Her dad and Jazz had built it for her when she was 13. The door was open, so I just walked in. She was standing by the stereo system with her back facing the door. She was now dressed in a black sports bra and black dance shorts….the same damn outfit she wore that day at the Y. I started to speak but then I saw that she was on the phone.

"Royce, you said we'd spend some time together tonight, and now you're bailing on me…again…I understand that but it's been two damn weeks! What's a couple of hours away from that fucking car going to do?" She turned around and I could finally see the sadness on her face that I heard in her voice. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"What the fuck ever Royce….Do what you have to do….I guess I'll see you this weekend. I have to rehearse, goodbye." And with that she hung up the phone and looked up at me.

"Hey"

"Hey. Is everything alright?"

She quickly turned around, grabbing a water bottle. "Yep. Everythin's just peachy."

"Bullshit Rosie, you never use the word 'peachy'….What's going on?" She stood with her back to me for a second before turning around. I tried hard to keep my cool when I saw the hurt in her eyes.

"I haven't seen Royce in two weeks….I mean I know this week is midterms but he's not always studying. He's always working on that damn car with his dad. I guess a car is more important than this relationship!"

I could tell she was trying not to get emotional….Rose was never one to show her emotions. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Aww Rosie, it's okay."

"He had the nerve to say I was being needy!"

I guess I'm going to have to have another talk with Royce…maybe with my fists this time.

"Royce is being a dick. Midterms will do that. Don't stress over it. You've got more important things to think about. Like this recital you're going to blow everyone away with." That earned a bright smile from her.

"You're right. I need to get my head on right." She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tighter.

"Thanks Em, you always know how to make my day better."

I looked down at her and cupped her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "Anytime Rosebud."

It was then that I realized what I really wanted. I want to be with her.


	9. See right through me

A/N: ** HAPPY NEW YEAR LADIES! Yes i know I'm late, but i have a good reason to be late. Last month, I moved from cold ass Michigan to nice and warm Texas. I love it down here! but now that i'm adjusting I'll be able to update more. but i have to wait on my beta to re and proof everything...so i'm really thankful for you lovely ladies for being so patient with me :) I hope you like this chapter...next chapter will be just as great I PROMISE!**

**songs for this chapter- See right through me-Nicki Minaj**

** - You- Goapele ft Dwele**

**One look at you, you see right through me, you know my moods,  
you know what I'm thinking, feel what I'm feeling,  
cause you're my best friend, true  
**

* * *

**~*Rosalie POV*~**

My rehearsal with Edward went amazingly well. I think it was the best I've danced with him since I started rehearsing with him. It also felt good having Bella and Emmett there to give me their feedback. But, I couldn't help but continue to think about the argument I'd had with Royce just before I started. He had upset me so much. He had never talked to me the he did then. Thankfully, Emmett was there to take my mind off of it. It's like he sees right through me every time, right through all of the bullshit. After my rehearsal, Em stayed after Edward and Bella had left. That surprised me a little.

"Don't you have midterms to study for too?" I asked as he and I sat in my room watching TV. I was laying on my bed while he sat at my computer desk.

"Don't you worry about me, missy. What, I can't hang out with you?"

"Oh no…I didn't mean it like that. It's just….I figured you had a lot of studying to do." I tried not to let my mind drift to Royce.

"I just have midterms in two classes…..So are you excited for this weekend?"

I deeply sighed. "Well, I was. Now, with the way Royce is acting…. I'm not so sure." Emmett stood up and came over to sit on my bed next to me.

"Rosie, don't let his douchebag ways ruin your weekend. You'll have us there, so don't let his ass fuck up your night."

I gave him my best smile. "You're right….alright, enough about him. Do you wanna watch a movie? There's, like, nothing on TV."

He smiled warmly and nodded, "Sure."

We ended up watching one of our favorite movies, "The Hangover". I guess rehearsal had taken a lot of energy out of me, because next thing I knew, my mom was shaking me awake. I popped up and realized that I was lying across Emmett, who had also fallen asleep. I looked up at my mom and ran my hands through my hair.

"Hey, ma."

She smiled widely at me. "I had no idea you guys were sleepin'. You're phone has been ringing nonstop for the past hour." She handed me my phone as I sat straight up. I leaned up against my headboard as I opened it to see who had called. Most of my missed calls were from Royce…surprise, surprise. I closed my phone and sat it on my nightstand.

"Thanks, mom." I felt the bed shift and looked over at Emmett stirring from his sleep.

"Hey, Mrs. H," he said, in a husky yet sleepy voice that – shit - just sent a chill down my spine.

"Hey, Em. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

He gave her my favorite dimpled smile. "I know…I'm sorry."

I looked up at mom and saw that her smile was mirroring mine.

"It's ok, I understand being busy with school and all. Are you going to stay for dinner? I'm making spaghetti."

It was a given fact that Emmett could NEVER pass up on food. "Of course!"

My mom's face lit up. "Oh, great! I'll set three more plates then. Jazz and Ally will be over in a little bit." Oh God… I know Alice is going to hound me about Emmett being over all day.

When my mom left my room, I stood up. "I'm going to take a shower before dinner."

Emmett gave me a nervous smile. "Did want me to leave your room?"

My bathroom is in my room, but I hadn't thought about him being there as a problem.

"No you're okay, I guess. I won't be long….play a game or something."

He laughed as he nodded and grabbed one of the controllers to my Xbox 360. Just before I headed into the bathroom, my phone began ringing - Royce's ringer. I just ignored it and proceeded to go into the bathroom. 20 minutes later, I stepped out and dried off. I then realized that I didn't have any underwear or clean clothes, so I just grabbed my robe off the back of my door and slipped it on. When I opened the door, Emmett was sitting on the edge of my bed, totally engrossed in the game he was playing. Without even looking at me, he began talking. "Uh, Royce called you about 5 times and sent about 4 text messages."

I rolled my eyes. "Great…. thanks."

"You do know that you're going to have to talk to him before Friday, right?"

I plopped down next to him. "Yeah, I'm just still really pissed at the way he talked to me today."

He paused his game and looked at me. "I understand that…but he's just going to keep calling you. Trust me…he knows he's in the wrong. That's why he's blowing your phone up."

I rested my head on his shoulder and deeply exhaled. "Ugh! I don't wanna deal with it tonight. Despite that mess, today was awesome."

He flashed my favorite smile again. "That's because you spent it with me, isn't it?"

I lifted my head up and playfully pushed his head to the side. I stood up and went over to my dresser and started looking for underwear and something to slip on for dinner. I bent over to get into my bottom drawer to look for some pants when I heard Emmett gasp. I looked up at him.

"What? Is something wrong?"

He began pointing and stammering, "Uh…um…your robe."

I quickly looked down and saw that the front of my robe was wide open, exposing my girls. I quickly stood up and closed my robe. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry."

He cleared his throat, "Uh…it's ok..um…I'm just going to go downstairs. I think I hear Jazz."

Before I could say anything else, he got up and just about ran out of my room. I plopped down on my bed when I heard Alice's voice. "Well, hello to you too, Emmett."

I looked up and saw her walking towards my room. Fuck my life! Let the interrogation begin.

"Hey Lee! What's up with Em, and why are you in your robe?"

I fell back on my bed, grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

"Rosalie Hale, what's going on?"

"Emmett, just saw me half naked."

"Shut the fuck up!"

I felt Alice sit on my bed next to me. I pulled the pillow from over my face. "Yeah...Emmett just saw my tits."

"No fucking way."

**~*Emmett POV*~**

I tried not to wonder if Rose was naked under her robe, and I tried so hard not to look at her as while she walked around her room, but fuck me when she bent over to look in her drawer… I couldn't control myself. I didn't mean to gasp out loud but, shit! I knew she had a great rack, but to actually see them just sent my imagination through the roof. I had to get out of her room before she noticed the tent in my pants. ASAP!

On my way downstairs, I nearly ran into Alice. Afraid I would give myself away, I just kept walking past her. Once I got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw Jasper talking to his dad in the TV room. I tried to gather myself silently before speaking to both of them. I sat down next to Jasper. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey Em, I'm surprised to see you here still."

"Yeah, uh….we ended up watching a movie after she got done rehearsing. How are you, Mr. Hale?"

Mr. Hale smiled, "Now how many times do you I have to tell you to call me Peter. None of that Mr. Hale shit."

I had to laugh. He'd always been so damn cool. "Alright…Peter."

He stood up. "I'm going to see how much longer on that spaghetti."

As soon as he left the room, Jasper turned to me. "So you've been over here since we all left Lucy's, huh?"

"Well, yeah. Just hanging out, watching a movie."

He gave me a knowing smile, "Mom said you guys fell asleep."

Fuck, I knew that was coming.

"Yeah, and?"

Before he could say anything else, we heard Alice and Rosalie coming down the stairs, and Mrs. Hale called out that dinner was ready. I quickly stood up and followed them into the dining room. Jasper had somehow got ahead of me, walked in and sat down next to Alice before I could. So I had no choice but to sit next to Rose. I cut my eyes at him as he gave me a mischievous smile. I started to give him the finger, but Mrs. Hale walked in with a big pot of spaghetti and sat it in the center of the table.

Rosalie sat up and started to fix her plate. After her mom fixed hers and Peter's place, Rose held out her hand towards me.

"I can get it, Rosie."

She shook her head and just took the plate herself. That's when I noticed she was wearing my old high school wrestling sweatshirt. "Hey, when did you get that?" I asked, pointing at the sweatshirt.

She looked down at it and tugged at it. "Oh…I don't know. A while ago."

"How'd you get it?"

She rolled her eyes. "I took it out of your room. What's the big deal?"

I shook my head and stared down at my food. "It's not a big deal: I just didn't know you had it."

Dinner was pretty quiet soon after that. Alice and Rose talked the most.

"So, Lee, rehearsal with Edward went well today?"

"Yeah! It was great actually…best rehearsal yet!"

I looked at how lit up her face was as she talked about her rehearsal. I gave her a big smile.

"Yeah, Rosie's going to knock em' dead next weekend."

She smiled in return. "Thanks, Em. That means a lot to me."

Before I brought my attention back to my food, I caught both Alice and Jasper looking at each other, smiling, and then looking at me.

After dinner, the four of us decided to help out by clearing the table and doing the dishes. Peter and Mrs. Hale didn't mind, either. Rosalie and I did the dishes while Jazz and Alice finished cleaning the dining room. There was an uncomfortable silence between us as Rose washed and I dried. She was hardcore scrubbing a pan when I leaned in and whispered, "Ya know? I really didn't see much."

She was really engrossed in scrubbing because she looked at me in surprise. "What?"

"When your robe fell open, I didn't see that much."

She turned back to the pan and continued scrubbing. "Oh…ok"

"You're not mad at me are you?"

She looked back up at me. "What? No. I'm mostly embarrassed."

"Why? You shouldn't be."

She shot a look at me. I had to laugh. "Oh come on, Rosie. You know you've got a bangin' body. I'm a guy, I can't NOT notice it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and to be honest with you, I'd say that you have one of the best figures I have seen on a woman." Shit…I just said that out loud.

She snorted. "Wow, no one's ever said that to me. Well in that way at least." She passed me the pan and I started drying.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"No one has ever complimented me so…nicely. Thanks."

I playfully swatted her with my drying towel. "Oh now don't let your head get any bigger than it already is."

She narrowed her eyes at me, grabbed the sprayer to the sing and pointed it at me. "Are you trying to say I have a big head?"

"Hey…if the shoe fits…if you're going to start a water fight, you already know the first place I'm going to hit up, right?" One thing Rose cared about the most was her hair. With it being a different texture, if it got wet when she didn't want it to…it was a big no-no. She dropped the sprayer and laughed.

"You're lucky I just washed my hair."

She raised her fist and tried to go for my chest but I caught it and held it in my hands.

"When are you going to realize you can't beat me?"

She threw her head back in laughter, "You think I can't beat you?"

"I don't think it sweetheart, I know it."

She smiled and stepped closer to me, closing the gap between us. She looked up at me with a serious expression. "Don't be so sure about that." She raised her free hand and socked me right in the side…..hard as fuck! I bent over, holding my side.

"Oh shit! I think you got me in the kidney!"

Jasper and Alice came into the kitchen. "What the hell happened?" Jasper asked with a laugh.

"I punched Emmett," Rose replied in a sweet voice.

Alice scoffed, "Just because he saw your boobs?"

I snapped my head over to Rosalie. "You told Alice?"

At the same time I yelled at Rose, Jasper punched my arm and yelled, "You saw my sister naked?"

I whipped around to look at him. "It was an accident! Besides she was the one walking around in just her robe." If looks could kill, I would have been a pile of ashes from the look I was getting from Rose.

She looked at her brother. "It's not that big of a deal! He saw my boobs, that's it."

I glanced back at Jasper, who looked at me for about a second before hitting me again. "Dude! I said it was an accident."

"That's beside the point, you saw my sister naked."

I cut my eyes at him. "Really, dude? I don't see Edward kicking your ass every time you see Alice naked."

He laughed, "You're an asshole."

"Well, you're a dickbag."

Jasper gave me a confused look. "Did you just call me a 'dickbag'? What the fuck is that?"

I had to laugh; I don't even know where that came from. "Shit I don't know. I got tongue tied. I got caught between calling you a dick and douche bag."

Rosalie and Alice fell over in laughter. "Nice job Em, you just called my brother a big of dicks," Rose said as the doorbell rang. She walked out of the kitchen and went towards the door. We all followed her out of the kitchen but went into the TV room when I heard Rosalie say in a surprised tone, "Royce? What are you doing here?"

**~*Rosalie Pov*~**

When I saw Royce standing outside my door, surprised didn't even begin to describe how I felt.

"Why haven't you called me back?" He asked in a tight voice.

I crossed my arms and put my weight on one of my legs. "Because I didn't feel like it, Royce. You made it very clear earlier what came first."

He started walking closer to me, "Can I come in and talk to you, please?"

I leaned up against the door, blocking him from coming in. "I don't think that's a good idea. I have school in the morning." I noticed him looking over my shoulder, and I turned around to see Emmett standing close behind me. I turned back to Royce as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh, but he's over here?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and deeply sighed. "Royce, he's like family. He came over for dinner. Something you could have done if you were around more."

"Dammit, Lee, I'm sorry, okay? But I couldn't just leave my dad hanging like that. He really wants this car done before the weekend."

I really didn't want to deal with his shit. "Okay." I said cooly.

He scoffed, "Okay? That's all you have to say?"

"Yep…I'm over it."

"That's a damn lie, Lee," he said, his voice rising a little. Before Emmett or Jasper could make a move towards the door, I stepped closer to the edge of the door, making him step back. Once I was outside, I closed the door behind me.

"Royce, I am trying my hardest not to blow up on you. Just because I haven't called you back does NOT give you the right to show up at my house like this. Judging by the smell of you, I can tell you're not thinking straight." I knew for a fact that Royce smoked weed on a daily basis. He had tried on many occasions to get me to join, but I've refused. It's not something I want to partake in.

"So, what? You're just going to stay mad at me?"

"I said I'm over it, Royce. I am upset by the way you showed up here tonight. You need to go home and clear your head.

He held out his arms. "Can I at least have a hug?" I hesitated at first, but reluctantly let him pull me into his arms. He held me tight and for a millisecond, I ALMOST forgot I was mad at him.

"I'm so sorry, Lee," he whispered.

"It's fine, Royce."

He pulled back a little bit to look at me. "We're still on for the party right?"

"Yeah."

He nodded as he cupped my face. "I'm going to try to make it up to you. I promise."

I held back from rolling my eyes. I had heard this too damn much.

"Royce… don't worry about it… just don't do it again."

He smiled, "Can I pick you up for lunch tomorrow?"

"I can't leave school. You know that."

He laughed, "That's right. I forget you're still in high school sometimes."

"No, you just need to lay off the weed."

"Yeah…maybe. Guess I'll see you later tomorrow then? I still need some help with my costume." I nodded and he leaned down to kiss me. I hated when he kissed me after he smoked. It just didn't feel right. He pulled away and whispered, "Call me before you go to bed, please?"

"Yeah, okay."

He gave me a quick peck and headed to his car.

When I got back into the house, Emmett, Jazz and Alice were in the TV room. Emmett looked at me with concern.

"Everything good.?" I sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I guess. He was high, so I didn't want to cause a scene."

"Does he smoke in front of you?" Emmett asked as he sat up to face me.

"Yeah, sometimes."

I heard him mutter what sounded like, "Son of a bitch."

"It doesn't bother me that much, until he starts acting like he did tonight."

Jasper looked at me, with the same look of concern.

"He's not aggressive with you, is he?" There have been times where Royce and I would be making out after he'd smoked a blunt or two, where I had to tell him to slow down. I didn't want to tell them that, so I just shook my head and sat back. About an hour later, Jasper and Emmett left and Alice decided to stay the night. She stayed over so much; she had her own space in my closet.

"What aren't you telling Jazz and Em, Lee?" Alice asked as we got ready for bed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When Jasper asked if Royce had been aggressive with you. You were lying when you said he hasn't, right?"

Well, shit. I really can't keep anything from Alice. "Ally, it's nothing, really. He just gets a little too touchy when he's high."

"You need to tell him to stop smoking around you, if you don't like how he acts."

"You're right, but um…I'm actually thinking about breaking things off with him after my recital."

Alice popped up in bed.

"Oh, my God! I'm so happy for you!"

I sat up on my elbows and looked at her. "I wouldn't get too happy Ally, Em's still with Kate."

"I have a feeling that's going to change soon also," Alice chimed.

I just rolled my eyes and laid back down. "Goodnight Alice."

The rest of the week kind of went by with a flash. Before I knew it, it was Friday - the day of the party. I really couldn't wait to show off my costume. I was quite proud of what I had created. I was also proud of Royce's costume too. Once I got home from school I started getting ready. It took me a good 3 hours to get everything together and looking just right. Royce and I planned to meet at the guys' apartment after I picked up the girls.

Before I left, I went to my mom's office and showed off my final look.

"Hey, ma, what do you think?"

She looked up from her laptop. "Damn girl, I think I'm going to have to hide you from your father. You look good, Rosebud."

"It's not too much, is it?"

"You're going to knock em' dead tonight. Make sure you take lots of pictures!"

"Thanks mom. I'll probably stay at the guys' so don't wait up."

"Okay, have fun and be safe."

I laughed and nodded as I headed downstairs and out to my car. Before I took off, I sent Royce a text telling him I was picking up the girls and heading to Emmett's. Once I pulled up to Alice's, I checked my phone and saw that I hadn't gotten a reply from Royce. I shook my head as I put my phone into my clutch and got out of the car. When I walked up to the door, Alice was already standing there, practically bouncing in excitement. She looked too damn cute in her southern belle costume.

"Holy Hell, Lee! You look fuckin hot!"

"Thanks Ally, you do too. Nice garter."

She put up her finger, "Oh that's not it! Look!" She turned around and lifted up her dress, showing her baby blue frilly lace bloomer underwear.

I busted into laughter. "Oh my God! Has Jazz seen those?"

"He picked them out! Gosh I just can't get over your outfit. I can't wait to see Emmett's face."

"Emmett? I think all of the guys, including Royce, are going to shit bricks."

"So you really kept everyone in the dark, huh?"

I nodded when Alice's mom, Esme, walked into the living room.

"Rosebud…You look hot."

I had to laugh. "Thanks, Esme; 'hot' is what I was hoping for."

"Both of you girls achieved that…I'm sure Bella did as well. You girls have fun and be safe."

"We will," We chimed in unison as we headed out the door. Once we got settled in my car, I reached into my clutch and checked my phone, but there was still no reply. I tried not to get mad and figured maybe he was still getting ready. I looked up from my phone to see Alice looking right at me.

"What?"

She smiled at me. "Oh nothing…is everything alright?"

I threw my phone back into my clutch and nodded, "Yep." I started my car up and headed to Bella's. When we pulled into her driveway, I honked the horn and almost immediately, she came out of the door. To say she looked beautiful would be an understatement. She had on a jacket but we could see her amazing legs through the splits of her skirt. Her make-up looked AMAZING. Her hair was in deep wavy curls. Alice and I rolled down our windows and whistled and howled as she walked towards my car. She blushed furiously as she slid into the back seat. I turned to get a good look at her and was truly blown away.

"Bells! Damn, girl!"

"Thanks, I should say the same about you, Lee. Where'd you get the two toned wig?"

"A hair store downtown and I found the Barbie jewelry on Ebay."

Bella smiled, "I wonder if there's going to be a costume contest. Because, you pretty much have it in the bag."

"Hmm, maybe" I said as I pulled out of the drive way. I checked my phone a few more times before getting to the guys' place. Still no damn reply. When we finally got there, I kind of felt nervous. I wasn't sure how the guys would react to my costume. I checked my hair and make-up in the mirror before getting out of the car. Alice got to the door first and knocked. Jasper opened the door and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Holy Shit!"

The three of us laughed. "Hey Jazz." We sang together.

Jasper was decked out in a full on confederate soldier costume. He looked pretty bad ass. "Uh, it's Major Jasper Hale, tonight ladies."

I snorted. "Oh okay. Are you going to let us in? It's flippin cold out here!"

He stepped aside to let us in. When he got a full view of my costume, he gasped.

"Well, hell! I see why you're cold. You've barely got anything on! Did mom and dad see what you're wearing?"

I rolled my eyes, always the protective brother. "Mom did. She loves my outfit, so suck it!"

Jasper narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yo, Em, Edward! The girls are here."

Edward came out of his room dressed as a Greek God. He had on a Toga and everything. He matched perfectly with Bella. When he saw Bella, he stopped in his tracks. I looked at Bella and she was already blushing. She had taken off her jacket when we walked in, so he saw her whole outfit for the first time. He walked up to her and took her by her hands. "Bella babe, you look….shit, I can't even find the words."

"Is she hotter than a naughty nurse?" I blurted.

He looked at me with surprise. "How did you know? Never mind, I'd have to say fuck yes to that."

I was still laughing when I saw Emmett coming out of his room from the corner of my eye. I turned to get a good look at him. Fuck me….to say he looked good would be an insult. He looked like sex on a stick. He had a bit of facial hair giving him a really scruffy look. He was wearing a tight white short sleeved button up shirt with a black vest over it. He had on black slacks and topped it off with a black fedora hat. He just oozed sex.

"Wow, Em, a teddy bear you are not."

He looked at me and smiled. I prayed he didn't notice my body shake from the shiver that went up my spine.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. But, Rosie?"

"Yeah?" I asked as he walked closer to me.

"How in the blue hell did you manage to get out of the house without Mr. H. seeing you?"

I smacked my lips. "Oh come on! My outfit isn't that bad, is it? I mean, I look good, right?"

He laughed and crossed his arms over his chest, automatically making me notice the muscles in his arms. "Okay, okay. You're right, but honestly, to say you look good would be an understatement.'

I could actually feel my face getting warm. I was probably blushing just as bad as Bella.

"Alright, should we take pictures now or wait for Royce and Kate?" Alice asked, ending the staring contest between Emmett and I.

Emmett looked at Alice, "I actually have to go and pick Kate up."

Alice looked at me.

"Isn't Royce meeting you here?"

"Uh, yeah, but he hasn't replied to any of my texts. I'm just going to call him." I pulled my phone out of my clutch once again and dialed his number. The phone rang a good five times before he finally picked up.

"Hey baby," he slurred. Fuck my life…this mother fucker is drunk.

"Where the fuck are you?" I could hear people talking in the background.

"I'm at the frat house. I've been here."

"What the fuck, Royce! You were supposed to pick me up from Emmett's."

"Oh shit, baby, I'm sorry. Some of the guys wanted to do some-uh- shots."

I could feel my face getting hot with anger. I didn't wanna lose my cool…completely.

"I can't believe you Royce! You know what? Whatever, I'll just see you when I get there." Before he could say anything else, I snapped my phone shut. I've had it… I've hit my breaking point.


	10. Just a feeling

Sorry i took so long with this one...RL really has been a bitch for both me and my beta...I'm not sure when ill be able to get the next chapter out because ive been dealing with a lot. my great grandmother passed away a few weeks ago and thats been a lil hard for me and my family. but i know that she's not suffering anymore and is smiling down upon me. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter...a lot goes down! thanks to those who have stayed along for the ride and i hope you continue to stay a lil while longer.

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR EMMETT ALTHOUGH WISH I DID!** THANKS A BUNCH! CANDACE :)

* * *

**~*Emmett POV*~**

When I walked out of my room, Rose had her back facing me. If her back alone blew me away, I was almost afraid to see what she looked like from the front. The leggings she had on accented her ass perfectly. Her shoes…fuck me sideways, those shoes. My fantasy was cut short when I saw her turn around and face me. She looked amazing - fuck - beyond amazing. She really channeled Nicki Minaj. The black leather jacket she was wearing was only zipped up half way so I got a look at her black corset and red bra peaking above it. She looked so damn good in red.

When she got off the phone with Royce, she tried to hide her anger but it didn't really work.

"What's wrong, Rosie?" I asked as she shoved her phone back into her purse.

"Royce is already at the house…drinking. I was supposed to ride with him over there."

"Well you can just ride with me and Kate."

She gave me a nervous stare. "I don't wanna impose. I can just drive over there. I don't plan on staying with Royce after the party." She was damn right about that. There was no fuckin way I was going to let that happen. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up, you're riding with me. I wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious baby, if some drunken bastard gets near it."

She was about to protest, when Alice spoke up. "Ok so it's settled then. Lee, you're riding with Emmett. Now let's take some pictures!" Rose and I were taking a picture together when I got a text from Kate telling me she was ready. I let her know I was on my way and that Rose was riding with us. We all headed out and to our cars. I helped Rosalie into my jeep and looked at her before closing the door.

"Rosie, if you ask me, you look way sexier than Nicki Minaj tonight."

She must have been so deep in thought; she jumped and looked at me, "What?"

I leaned in closer to her. "Are you ok, Rosebud?"

She rolled her eyes and deeply sighed, "I'm going to try to have a good time, despite wanting to kill Royce right now."

I closed her door and quickly got in and started up my jeep. "I'll talk to him when we get there."

She just nodded and looked out the window as I headed out to Kate's.

On the way there, Rose's phone went off a few times ringing that God awful Robin Thicke song. Every time it rang, she would look at it and press ignore.

"Can I ask you something, Rosie?"

She turned from the window to look at me. The look on her face just about answered the question before I even got a chance to ask it. My heart broke, seeing her so upset. I reached out and took her hand. "Rosebud, what's wrong?"

She squeezed my hand a little and shook her head, "I don't even know." She flipped down the visor and checked her make-up in the mirror with her other hand.

"Are you truly happy with Royce?"

She put the visor back in place and looked at me. "I've been asking myself that a lot lately. Well, I am, sometimes. But I don't know if it's worth it anymore."

Oh shit…I wasn't sure if she was saying what I thought she was saying. "What do you mean?"

By then we had pulled into Kate's apartment complex. I pulled in front of her building when Rosalie finally said, "I'm going to break things off with Royce."

At that moment, I think Handel's "Halleluiah Chorus" went off in my head. I wanted to do a jersey shore fist pump but I knew that wasn't the thing to do.

"Why?"

"Because, at the end of the day, he's not who I want to be with. I thought I was falling in love with him, but my heart just isn't in it. This past week has proved that to me."

I opened my mouth to speak, when I saw Kate out of the corner of my eye. Rosalie let go of my hand, unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door. Before she got into the backseat, she and Kate spoke to each other.

"Lee, you look amazing girl!" Kate said sweetly.

Rose gave her a genuine smile. "Thanks, Kate. I'm really digging your dress. Pin up girl, right?"

"Yep, but I have to say…your Nicki Minaj is killer." They both laughed and hopped inside. Kate leaned over, quickly kissed me on my cheek and put on her seatbelt. I smiled at her as I proceeded to pull out.

"Hey babe, you look great tonight."

She smiled widely, "Thank you. So do you." She leaned in closer and whispered, "Good enough to eat right now." She gave me a sexy wink and sat back. I only hoped Rosie didn't hear her.

Since the party was at the Frat house, there was no way we were going to get a good parking spot close to the house. So, I told Edward and Jasper to meet me at one of the free parking lots near the house. Once I found where they were parked, we met up with them. The girls huddled up together and complimented each other. They all looked gorgeous. My sister really did look like a Grecian goddess. The southern belle costume Alice had on was really her kind of costume. When I saw her bending over showing the girls her bloomer underwear, I looked over at Jazz; who was just smiling and shaking his head.

"Ok, someone take a picture of all us girls!" Alice chimed. Jasper took her camera as the girls pulled in close together. I could tell Rose was still trying to hide her anger towards Royce. Alice and Bella took Jasper and Edward's hands and proceeded to the house. I stood between Rosalie and Kate and held out my arms.

"Ladies?" They both laughed and linked their arms with mine. When we walked into the house, I immediately started looking for Royce. I saw a few guys gawking at Rose .Before I could put on my protective face on, I felt Rose tug my arm.

"I think I see Royce," she said softly.

"Do you want me to talk to him now?"

She shook her head, "By the looks of things, he's shitfaced. It won't do any good."

Before I could say anything, I heard Royce yell, "There she is!"

We both turned towards his voice. I might have been pissed at him, but he looked fucking hilarious. He had the whole Lil Wayne look down. Right down to the tattoos on his face. He walked up to Rosalie and grabbed her by her waist.

"There's my baby…damn, you look good girl!" He kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, Royce." She spoke in a monotonic voice. With his hands still on her waist, he pulled back from her looked her up and down.

"Mmm mmm mmm! Damn baby." He pulled her close to him and started whispering in her ear.

She did not look comfortable at all. She pulled away from him and tried to laugh, "Let's just get through tonight first, Roy."

I really didn't wanna know what he said her.

"What's up Roy?" I asked, trying to get his attention away from Rosalie.

He looked at me and smiled, "Em! You look like you're ready to kick some ass."

He had never been so right. I had to put up a front, "Nah…Just a part of the costume. You look fuckin unreal. Who did the tats on your face?"

He swayed a little as he held Rose close to him, "Oh, one of girls from Delta Gamma." I saw Rose cut her eyes at him.

"Why didn't you call me? I would have done them, Royce."

"Oh, they were already over here, though."

She turned her face away from him, and Royce and I both knew she was pissed. Before he could say anything else to her, she looked at Alice and Bella.

"Girls, how about we go find the bathroom and freshen up before we go dance?" They both nodded. Rose then looked at Kate, "You wanna come too?" Kate looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at her; I wanted to talk to Royce anyway,

"Go head, I'll be around." I pulled her closer to me and whispered in her ear, "Make sure Rose doesn't go crazy, for me."

She smiled and nodded and then proceeded to go off with the girls.

Once they were out of sight, Royce looked at us, "So you wanna do some shots?"

I shook my head, "Royce, I think you've had enough man."

"Oh I'm just getting started!" I looked over at Jasper and shook my head as Royce started walking towards the kitchen.

I was getting a beer when the girls finally came back from the bathroom. Rose looked like she had in the car only this time I knew she had really been crying. At that moment I wanted to do nothing more than to kick Royce's ass, but I wouldn't unless Rosalie asked me to. I'd do it in a heartbeat. Kate walked up to me and smiled lightly.

"Is she okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, just really pissed. But, she'll be fine. We all got her to calm down."

I nodded and looked at Rose. I took Kate's hand and walked over to her. "Rosie, anytime you're ready to go just say the words."

She nodded as Royce took her by the hand, "I've gotta show everybody how good my baby looks tonight." He pulled her away and she looked back and me and mouth "I'm sorry." I gave her a warm smile and nodded.

I felt Kate rub my back. "You okay, babe?"

I looked down at her, "Yeah. I'm good."

The whole night I was worried about Rosalie. At one point, I saw her and Royce dancing in a corner, his hands roaming all over her body. I could tell by her body language she wasn't comfortable with it at all. Kate was talking to a mutual friend of ours when I walked over to Rose and Royce.

"Ay Roy, mind if I cut in for a bit? I promise I won't steal her for too long."

She gave me a look of relief as Royce removed his face from the crook of her neck.

He looked at me and I could tell by his bloodshot eyes that this fucker was high. "What?"

I was about to repeat myself, when Rosie spoke up. "Can you get me a drink, I'm really thirsty…..Me and Em are gonna dance until you get back."

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her. She tried to make it a quick kiss, but I guess Royce had other plans. He pulled her closer to him as he shoved his tongue down her throat. That shit made me uncomfortable and mad as hell. But I kept my cool.

She gently pushed him away, "Royce, I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere, damn."

He smiled at her with hooded eyes. "Ok, baby."

Once he was gone, I looked at Rose and gave her a smile. "He's been like that all night, I suppose?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, but I don't wanna talk about him right now….let's just dance." Usher's "Lil Freak" started playing and Rose turned around so that her back was against me. Apparently this was everybody's song because all of sudden the room got really tight, forcing me to hold on to her hips as we moved to the beat. She began to grind her body on mine. I've danced with her plenty of times but never this close. It felt really REALLY nice to have her so close to me. We rocked a bit slowly but it was still on beat. As I gripped her tighter, she lifted one her arms and wrapped it around my neck as she started to roll her hips on me even more. I followed suit by grinding even more on her.

Once Nicki Minaj's verse began, Rose dropped her arm from around my neck and put both of her hands onto of mine. She laced her fingers in mine, causing me to let go of her hips. She raised them up a little, and began to slowly grind her hips while sliding down my body. I had never seen her dance in this kind of way, I was taken so off guard at first but just decided to just fuck it all and continue grinding on her as she made her way back up my body. Her being a dancer had great advantages. She repeated this motion a few more times. As the song began to end, she let go of my hands and turned to face me. "Didn't think you could keep up for a minute there, Em."

I placed my hands back on her hips and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Do you doubt my dance skills, Rosebud?"

She shook her head and laughed, "No… not really. Just didn't think you had it in you."

"You'd be surprised at a lot of things."

She looked up at me and was about to say something, when we both saw Royce fishing through the crowd with two cups in his hands. I quickly let go of her hips and stepped away a little bit. He staggered over to us and handed Rose her drink. She took it from him and put her nose up to it.

"Beer? You got me beer?"

He looked at her dumbfounded. "You said you were thirsty. That's all that was there."

She huffed and shook her head. I cut my eyes at him, "A water would have been fine…she is under age after all."

Royce smacked his lips, "Man whatever, one damn beer is not going to kill you …Just drink the damn thing."

I was caught off guard with how he spoke to her; I began walking towards him, "You know what, Royce you-"

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you." Kate's voice interrupted me.

I was ready to rip his fucking head off. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I was just talking to Rosie for a bit while Royce got her a drink." I looked at Rosalie as she just shook her head and put the cup up to her mouth.

"Rosie, I can get you something else."

"No, this is fine. I need a drink anyway." And with that she guzzled her beer. When she was finished she looked at us and smiled, "Ok, it wasn't that bad."

Royce smiled widely at her and then took her hand. "Alright, then! Let's go."

They took off, leaving me with Kate again. I turned to look at her. "Do you want a drink?" I asked.

She gave me a warm smile. "No, I'm okay. Are you okay?"

I looked around to see if I could spot Rose and Royce through the crowd. "I just don't know about Royce tonight. The way he's all over Rosie….I just have a bad feeling right now."

Kate pulled me closer to her and rubbed my back. "Babe, Rosalie is a big girl. I'm sure she can handle him."

**~*Rosalie POV*~**

The night was not going how I had imagined it. I spent most of it being gawked at by Royce and his friends. It made me uncomfortable. When he didn't have his hands all over me, he was with his boys, smoking. It was the most I had ever seen him smoke.

"Royce, I wanna dance." I said. I'd had enough of watching him smoke blunt after blunt.

He looked at me through his lidded eyes and smiled, "Ok, baby."

When we got to the dance floor, a song I really didn't know was playing but it had a nice beat to it so I went with it. I was getting into the song until Royce's hands began to roam all over my body uncontrollably. He pulled my body close to his , sliding his hands down my back and over my ass. I had to keep moving his hands from my butt back up to my waist, but his hands would always find a way back there. I was 10 seconds away from pushing him off me and giving him a piece of my mind when I heard Emmett come up to him; asking if he could cut in. I silently jumped for joy as Emmett came to my rescue. When Royce didn't hear what he said, I figured if he asked again, Royce would have declined, so I told him I was thirsty. Before he walked away, he leaned in to kiss me. I gave him what I thought was a quick kiss but Royce shoved his tongue down my throat. I couldn't take this shit, so I pushed him off of me.

"Royce, I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere, damn."

He looked at me with his still hooded eyes and nodded. Once he was gone, I didn't want to talk about Royce, I just wanted to dance. Dancing with Emmett was nice. REALLY nice. Being that close to him was different yet exhilarating Once I felt him grip my hips tighter, I knew I was going to have some fun. I honestly didn't think he could keep up. But when I started to grind my hips harder, he ground harder too. When the song was over, I didn't want him to let me go. I felt perfect being that close to him, but I knew Royce would be back soon with my drink. When he did get back, he gave a beer. I had never liked beer, but I didn't really care; I needed something to make me forget about being pissed at Royce tonight. If he wasn't so high and drunk, I would have broken up with him at the very chance.

Royce pulled me away from Emmett and Kate to join the rest of his friends. If you asked me, I thought all of Royce's friends were assholes. Especially, his friend James. He was always looking at me and it made just as uncomfortable as it did when Royce put his hands all over me. I literally just sat there, while Royce drank heavily and smoked with his friends. I grabbed my clutch off the coffee table in front of me, to look for my phone, when I suddenly felt dizzy. I figured it was just a head rush from leaning over so fast, but when I sat back up, it just got worse. I tapped Royce on the shoulder, "Royce…I think I'm going to be sick." I felt him grab my waist and pull me up. I could barely walk.

"Com' on babe, let's go upstairs." I heard him say as we walked out of the room and towards the stairs. I could barely see as he pulled me up the stairs and into an empty bedroom. I sat down on the bed and fell back. The room was still spinning when I felt Royce starting to kiss my neck.

"Royce, stop it. I'm not feeling good." I said, trying to push him away. But I was too weak, and I was feeling more tired by the minute. Royce's hands began roaming all over my body.

"Let me help you feel better." He continued to kiss on my neck and I still tried to move him away.

"No Royce, I just want to lay here." I felt another pair hands take my hands and hold them above my head, very tight.

"I guess we're going to have to do things the hard way." And then everything went black.

**~*Emmett POV*~**

I was hoping Rose would come around telling me she was ready to go, but she was nowhere to be found. Kate was ready to go and I wasn't letting Rosalie stay here with Royce. There was just no way in hell.

"I'm just going to go look for her," I told Kate, as she stood by the door with the rest of the gang. It felt like I had looked everywhere for her. So, I decided to ask people around the room if they had seen her and Royce.

"Uh, yeah. I saw him carrying her up stairs. She didn't look too good."

I felt my face getting hot with anger. "What do you mean?"

"She looked really drunk."

I didn't say anything else, I just headed upstairs. I stopped at the first door I saw cracked open and saw RED. In the room, was Royce on top of Rosalie's limp body, his hands up her shirt and her pants halfway down her legs. James was over her, holding her arms over her head.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I burst into the room and yanked Royce off of her and threw him into the wall close to the bed. I grabbed James by his greasy hair and pulled him off the bed.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, huh? Taking advantage of her because she's drunk?" Before he could answer, my fist came in contact with his face. Once or twice, I really wasn't keeping count. I threw him out of the room and rushed over to Rose, pulled her pants up and held her up.

"Rosie baby, can you open your eyes for me?"

She began to frown, but he eyes weren't opening. "Emmett?" She said weakly.

"Yeah, Rosie. I need you to wake up."

"It feels like the room is spinning," she said, but she still wouldn't open her eyes, so I got up and scooped her up off the bed. I was about to turn to leave, when I saw Royce trying to get up.

"Royce, if you value your fucking life, I suggest you stay where the fuck you are." He opened his mouth to speak but the look I gave him caused him to shut it quick.

"Yeah shut the fuck up. I'll come back for you later." I walked out of the room with Rosalie in my arms and headed downstairs. Kate and the gang were standing at the bottom of the stairs. Jasper stepped forwards as I came to the last step.

"What the hell happened to my sister?"

"I found her passed out in the room, with Royce and James all over her. It's taking every fiber of my being not to go back and kill Royce, right now."

"Oh I saw James running out looking close to death. You did a number on his face," Edward said. Alice looked at me, glassy eyed.

"Should we take her to the hospital? They didn't…ya know?"

I felt the blood in my face flush. If I had come into the room later, who knew what they would have done to her. "No, her pants were half way off her body but her, uh, underwear were still on. I just want to get out of here, go back to the apartment."

They all nodded and we headed out of the house. When Kate and I got to my Jeep, she opened the back passenger door.

"Do you mind driving? I want to keep an eye on her, just in case she gets sick." She silently nodded and I handed her my keys. I just silently held Rose as we rode back to my apartment. When we got in, I went straight to my room and laid her on my bed. I was about to go and get some water, when I heard Rosalie whimper. " I think I'm going to throw up." I scooped her up, rushed over to the bathroom and got her to the toilet just in time. I took off her wig so it wouldn't get in the way as she retched into the toilet. When she was done, I took her into my room and laid her back down. Her eyes were halfway open.

"Rosie, baby. Can you tell me how many drinks you had?"

"Just the one Royce gave me."

That motherfucker drugged her! At that moment, I wanted to do nothing more than to go back to that fucking house and beat the ever living shit out of Royce. I seriously never took Royce as one to force himself on to women, let alone his girlfriend. I called Alice and Bella into my room. I went into my clothes drawer and got out a tshirt and shorts.

"Can you guys get her into this? I'm going to get her some water."

I walked into the TV room and saw Kate putting on her coat. "Hey, where are you going, babe?"

"I called Irina to come get me."  
"Oh, I would have taken you home."

She gave me a warm smile. "No, it's fine. You need to take care of Rosalie. I see what's important now."

I gave her a confused look. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean by that."

"I'm not sure I fit in this setting. I see everything clearly now."

"What are you saying Kate?"

"I'm not the one you should be with, Emmett. It's evident by what happened tonight."

"Kate, Rose is my best-"

"Friend, right. It's more than that and we both know it. So why keep this up? You think I don't notice how you look at her? Or how you are when you talk about her?"

"Kate, I-"

She held her hand up. "Don't worry Em. I'm not mad….entirely. I just want you to know that I get it."

Before I could say anything, there was a honking of a horn. "That would be my sister." She stepped closer to me and kissed me softly on the lips. "Take care Emmett, and take care of Rosalie. She's going to need it." And with that she walked out.

"Em?" I heard my sister calling me from the hallway. I turned to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"That glass of water?"

"Shit, yeah. Here I come.

"Okay, She's calling for you." I quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottled water out of the fridge. When I walked into my room, Rosalie was in my clothes. Alice was next to her, wiping her face with a wet towel. She looked up at me with a sad smile. "She just threw up again and we couldn't make to the bathroom. Your trashcan fell victim."

"Oh that's okay."

I looked at Rose, who still had her eyes closed, but was frowning.

"Alice, where's Emmett?"

I walked to the end of the bed and gently rubbed her leg. "I'm right here, Rosie. I got you some water, I need you to drink some for me." I helped her sit up and held it up to her mouth. She took a small sip and I sat it on the nightstand next to my bed. I scooted her over and pulled back the covers and got into bed with her. I was still in my clothes, but I didn't give a fuck. I held her close to me and let her rest. She moved closer against my chest and deeply sighed.

"I love you, Emmett" Given the situation, it sure felt good to hear her say those words. I tightened my grip around her a little bit and kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you, too, Rosie, more than you'll ever know." I wasn't sure if she even heard what I had said, because she only let out a soft snore. She swore up and down that she didn't snore, but I knew for sure. Once I knew she was okay to sleep alone, I slipped from the bed and headed out to the TV room. I grabbed my keys off the coffee table and headed for the door when I heard Jasper call out, "Where are you going, Em?"

"I'm going to talk to Royce."

He let out a dark laugh, "The fuck you are."

I turned to face him and cocked an eyebrow. He pursed his lips, "The only talking you're going to do is with your fists."

I shrugged. "And that would be a bad thing, because?"

"Because, you're not thinking straight. You're way too full of anger and I'm afraid you'll end up doing something you'll regret."

"Jazz…if I hadn't walked into that room, he and James would have…." The mental picture of Royce and James taking advantage of Rosalie hit me like a freight train hitting a brick wall. My emotions over took me and sent me to my knees. I buried my face in my hands and let it all out. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders.

"Em, I know you're upset."

"FUCK JAZZ! You didn't see! She was just laying there, totally defenseless, while they had their filthy hands all over her. I want to make him pay for doing that."

There was a brief silence and then Jasper spoke up. "Then I'm coming with you."

I looked up at him. "What?"

"I'm coming with you….He fucked with my baby sister. I can't have that. I'm coming and Edward is too. Hey, Eddie! Let's go!" Edward came out of his room, now dressed in sweat pants and a shirt.

"Go where?"

"To go fuck up Royce."

He started bouncing around, moving his arms. "Oh hell, yes! Let's teach this fucker a lesson."

I looked at them both. "You guys are serious."

Jasper put on his coat. "As a fuckin heart attack. Nobody fucks with my sister and gets away with it."

Edward tossed me keys. "You ready?"

"Let me check on her one more time." She was still snoring softly. When I walked out of my room, Alice and Bella were now in the TV room.

"Can you guys check on her frequently, please?"

Alice nodded, "Please don't do anything stupid."

We all nodded and headed out. Once we got back to the frat house, most of the cars were gone, but I saw Royce's car so I knew he was still there. When the three of us walked in, some of my fellow frat brothers looked at us like they were the ones getting their asses kicked. They looked terrified.

"Where is Royce?" I asked no one in particular.

"I think he's out back," I heard someone say. I looked at Jazz and Edward and pointed towards the patio door.

"Let's go." When I got to the patio door, I could see him sitting by the hot tub looking like a scared little bitch. I walked out onto the patio and headed towards him. When I caught his eye, the expression on his face looked like he just shit himself. He stood up and gave me an apologetic look, he opened his mouth to speak, but my fist came in contact with his face.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING...DONT BE AFRAID TO LEAVE YOU THOUGHTS AND REVIEWS :)**


End file.
